LoveSick
by PhantomCryptid
Summary: I was late for class when I ran into my Senpai. My heart was taken, but someone is trying to take him from me. I don't care who I have to hurt, who I have to traumatize, or who I have to kill. Senpai will be mine. He doesn't have a choice.
1. Week 1, Monday

I was late. late for school, to be more accurate. I missed my alarm, missed my 6:30 alarm clock by about a full hour , I hastily ate breakfast, gathered my school belongings, locked my house doors, and sprinted as fast as I could to school.

On the way, I saw other late students, but instead of running, they were casually walking with others. they were chatting, socializing, and cracking jokes. some were laughing, others were smiling. I didn't get it. why do people need to socialize? Other people, normal people can feel happiness, and other emotions.

I can't feel anything. for as long as I can remember, I felt no emotions. People shunned me, or didn't invite me to events because of this. I've managed to make a facade though.

Now people believe I'm normal. but the truth is I'm sick of it. It's boring, lame, and too happy. maybe that's how I'm going to live the rest of my life. Dad said mom was like that once, but mom is always happy. At least around dad.

I pulled out my phone to check what time it was, which wasn't a good idea seeing as I was running at top speed, on sidewalk. before it even crossed my mind, I felt like I was shot all across my body. I was launched at least half a foot, while my phone landed screen first on the pavement. My head hurt. I checked my arm, which hurt more than the rest of my body.

I skidded my arm across the sidewalk, and there was a tiny slash where my skin ripped. I looked to see who I bumped into, and I was mesmerized.

shiny jet black hair in bangs, brownish-black eyes, pale white skin, and masculine hands. he looked like an average student, just _much_ more handsome. My heart was racing, I couldn't blink. Adrenaline, lust, happiness, I just couldn't comprehend. Was this my senpai?

"Oh! Sorry about your phone, need help up?" he said, his voice smooth, kind, uplifted.

"You didn't hit your head or anything, did you?"

That's when I realized I was staring. I got up, picked my phone, with small tendrils of broken glass webbing out from the bottom left corner.

"No, i'm fine." I lied

"Oh, you need a bandaid, I could run and grab one".

I felt almost high around him. my hands were cupped, my face must be red as the blood dripping from my cut.

"I'ts fine fine fine." I mumbled

"Okay, we-

" TARO! You Baka, you should be walking me to school, _like a gentleman_ , not flirting!

My head snapped. What? Why? How dare this girl yell at my senpai!

" Sorry Osana Chan, I just bumped into her." Senpai said, albeit weakly.

"Well go and tell her to be more careful! Let's go baka."

My fists were clenched, my teeth gritted, I wanted to hurt her, just put a 10 foot wall between her and senpai.

I decided to start following them, and find out what happens. when I looked at senpai, my heart felt warm, a feeling that I had never felt before, but when I looked at the girl, I felt an uncontrollable rage, I wanted to shove her on the ground.' Ayano, you do something not only will she be hurt, senpai would notice, and he could never love you!'

I decided to just stare at senpai, which was _much_ better. How does he make me feel this way?

Needless to say, I was late for class. I apologized to my teacher and was about to take my seat, but the teacher looked at my arm weirdly.

"Ayano chan, do you need to head to the nurse, your arm is cut." she said, concern hinted in her voice.

since I looked at my senpai, I had forgotten about the cut, which seemed to only be getting worse. Now that I look at it, the pain returned.

"yes please, thank you."

The teacher handed me a note giving me permission to head to the nurse's office. While I was walking I thought to myself, if senpai gave me a rush simply by bumping into him, how would I feel simply being near him, or hugging or kissing him. The mere thought of it made me smile, in a actual, genuine smile. not a fake one like I had been doing for years now. It felt good.

But as I approached the doors to the nurse's office, I saw _that girl._ I felt threatened, insecure around her, I felt angry just looking at her. It made me want to yell at her, smack her, punch her, wring her neck, stab her, drown her, bath in her blood simply because she yelled at senpai.

"Um, what are you looking at?" The girl said

I was staring straight at her, without even noticing.

"Uhh nothing, I'm sorry." I said, looking at my feet to pretend to be shy.

"Hmph" she said.

Her face was so annoying I wanted to smash it against the wall.

I entered the nurse's office and showed her my wound while telling her I tripped while running, she understood, grabbed a piece of gauze, gently cleaned the wound, she said it was small so It didn't need sewing, she grabbed a bandaid, but numbing agents on the bandaid and put it on the wound.

All the while I looked around the nurse's office, saw anesthetic, syringes, painkillers, gauze, medical scissors, and sewing kits.

Those might come in useful, I thought. 'Ayano! get that out of your head! What are you going to do with syringes anyway, and not even _that girl_ should be hurt for something as stupid as a crush.'

The nurse told her not to stress the arm to much, and you should be fine. I left to class, and caught up quickly, but my mind was on senpai.

During lunch most students either ate inside, on the roof, or by the fountain. I went to grab my food in my locker, I opened it but I noticed the cracks on her phone were gone. I pulled my phone to see it cleaned, almost new. My apps were the same password the same and background the same as it was.

I checked my caller list, to see right next to my mom, was someone named inf0, with the zero. I pressed call, and in less than a second the person picked up.

"Who is this." I blatantly asked

"The person who fixed your phone."responded a female voice.

"Thanks, what do you want?" I asked, I didn't want to mess around, and I was already on the verge of hanging up and deleting her number.

"I saw you stalking an upperclassman today." She said.

"So? What does it matter to you?" I said in a subconsciously threatening voice.

"Oh I would enjoy it if something _bad_ happened to that girl that's always so close to him." She responded

I was excited by the idea of that, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt her all that much

"why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"well first of all that girl, Osana Najimi, Is a childhood friend tsundere of your precious senpai Taro Yamada, second is that Osana believes in the cherry tree myth." She claimed.

"You mean the one where if you confess your love under the cherry tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your love confession?"

"Exactly, and since she is head over heels with your senpai, she will confess on Friday"

Friday?! That's five days from now!

"Who are you anyway?"

"people at school call me Info Chan."

"I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys."

"The rumors are true"

"You're a pervert."

"You're a stalker. If you need any help from me, just text me a panty shot and I'll do whatever I can. But remember, you have five days until your precious senpai belongs to Osana Najimi. You can eliminate her peacefully, but violence sounds more fun, don't you think?"

And the phone call ended. Lunch time was over, and I hadn't even looked at my bento. Well, while I still have time I might as well get some pictures of senpai to treasure.

Senpai was sitting alone, checking his watch. Even though lunch was over, there was still a couple minutes to spare. I pulled my phone switched to camera, and took a picture of him. I then decided to follow him a little and recorded a video of him jogging to class. He looked so handsome in his running, how fluent, how normal.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I spent class time wondering how to eliminate Osana rather than paying attention. I had all A's in literally every class, so I didn't care.

After school was cleanup time. While picking up trash, I walked to the incinerator. There were a group of delinquents taunting students taking out the trash. While up to the incinerator and garbage bin, I noticed how these can be useful. The delinquents might pose a problem, however. I'll find a way around that though.

I decided to follow senpai and _Osana_ for a while. Senpai and Osana were arguing until Osana had to go home.'Don't worry senpai, Osana won't bother you much longer' I thought while I smiled darkly. I took some pictures of senpai opening his door. I ran into my house, got comfortable and went to bed.

\- - **Hello, This is my first fanfic I've made, I'm going to release Week One of this series, and if people like it then the entire ten weeks will be created. Constructive criticism is optional. Once again, this is my first fanfic so expect errors a couple of times. I hate long Author's Notes, so don't expect detailed stories of my troubles. Sometimes I can't update, so please I need some slack. Bye!**


	2. Week 1, Tuesday

I had woken up earlier than my alarm clock. It was 6:00 when I woke up. I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, did unfinished homework, and read manga. This manga had was about a girl who was always clumsy, one time she spilled water on another girl, and the girl run all the way back home and change her clothes. Maybe I could use that sometime.

But before I left her home, I grabbed some rubber gloves, a velcro strap, and a kitchen knife. I strapped the knife under my skirt

I ran to school casually this time, not sprinting. As I made my way to the school's front gate, I saw Osana walking with Senpai. I clutched the knife, but decided against it, knowing Senpai was there.

I finished putting my backpack in my locker and changing my shoes, and grabbing my supplies, I overheard the Basu sisters talking.

"You know who I kinda like, Taro." Inkyu said. I froze

"Taro Yamada, but isn't Osana Chan always near him?"Sakyu responded

"Yeah, but If I confess on Friday then I'll get a boyfriend before you!" Inkyu jokingly said.

"Taro and Inkyu sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-"Sakyu started to say

"Oh shut it." Inkyu looked pissed

I hadn't even realized I had been following them until now, I was on the rooftop. My blood pressure was through the roof. I wanted Inkyu dead.

I began to pull my phone out, and saw Kuu Dere walking to her bench. I ran behind her, and snapped a picture of her panties. I sent them to Info Chan.

"Yes, now I have Kuu Dere's panties, what do you require?" She texted.

"Shut off Midori Gurin's internet connection to her phone. I want her off the roof."

"Done."

I looked up to see a devastated Midori run downstairs looking for reception.

I looked back at Kuu Dere. she and Mai Waifu need to go

"Hey Kuu Chan, can you ask Mai who she has a crush on, I need to know." I asked

"Sure, why not?" She said, almost like a robot, as she got up and walked to Mai Waifu. She reminded me of myself before I put on my facade.

Now, to move onto Inkyu Basu. I approached the wall, to see Sakyu to was taking a phone call. Now was my chance. I put on the pair of rubber gloves in my pocket, noticing Inkyu was looking at the horizon, the last she'll see. I ran behind her, grabbed her legs and tossed her off the roof.

"aaaaAAGGGH" she hit ground with a satisfying crack. I felt happy. Maybe this was why Info Chan said violence was more fun.

"NO!", I turned around to see Sakyu charging me. Before I could react, I hit the ground. Sakyu was on top of me, choking me. I saw the anger in her eyes, as well as sadness.

"WHY?" She asked, keeping a deathlock grip. I ripped my knife from it's velcro, and sent it through Sakyu's neck. Her grip loosened, I grip the knife from her neck,pushing her off before blood could get on me. Sakyu and Inkyu were dead. I killed both of them. Dead. I was there killer. At first I thought I would feel guilty. but I felt excited, happy that a rival was down. Sakyu was just icing on the cake, but the icing put up more of a fight. It felt great.

I dropped Sakyu's body down with Inkyu. If Sakyu wasn't dead then,she's definitely dead now. I ran down to their bodies. That's when I passed the delinquents. I had forgotten about them, but how would I dispose of the corpses? The delinquents were standing in front of the incinerator. I had to think of something, I couldn't just leave the bodies there, I couldn't make it look like a suicide, because Sakyu had stab wounds. What would I do? Leave the bodies there until the delinquents left?

Then I had an idea. I snuck past the delinquents while dragging Inkyu and Sakyu into the gardening club. there were club members in here, though.

But I had a solution. I hid the bodies behind shrubbery, took a picture of Inkyu's and Sakyu's panties,and sent it to Info Chan.

"What do you need?"

"Matches."

"Alright, you still have one more panty shot."

"I'll save it."

"Okay, matches waiting right outside."

I hung up, ran to where I saw a window open, picked up the matches and ran back. Putting on the gloves, I grabbed the gas can and poured gasoline on shrubbery, careful not to be spotted by club members. I struck a match and put it up to the rosebushes covered in gas, watching as it lit up quickly, consuming the bushes. The fire was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Senpai. Almost. The Gardening Club members ran away.

I grabbed Sakyu and Inkyu and put them in the grinder. I put a bucket at the drain. The bucket filled quickly, me needed a second bucket to hold all blood.

I splashed the blood on the fires, which did a little, but not noticeable. I threw the buckets in the fire and ran.

I made it to class on time, nearly cutting it though. I wondered, without me noticing, anything could've happened between Senpai and Osana. I didn't like it at all.

After class, I had found Senpai, alone. He was getting ready for school to end, grabbing his backpack. He was waiting for he waiting for me? My heart raced until I was shoved onto the lockers.

Osana was running after Senpai.

"Alright Taro, let's head to MoonBucks!"

"Okay, but I need to grab Sakura, she really wanted to go."

"Seriously?! You always bring your sister to MoonBucks." She practically whined.

They walked off. It would be best not to follow them. I hadn't met Senpai's sister, Sakura, but I was already beginning to like her.

 **Hello, It's me again. I'll keep this short for you but I wonder what you guys think of this story? I'm going to try to do this is order of rivals but I wanted to add some more rivals to show off more of YandereDev's cool features in the game. I hope you don't get mad about this, should I continue adding extra rivals to do more stuff or should it be 100% canon? It's your decision, I don't mind your choices.**


	3. Week 1, Wednesday

I woke up before my alarm clock, however only by 20 minutes. I took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast. I decided having the knife around would be helpful, so I grabbed the same kitchen knife, velcro straps but new gloves. Today I will end this. kill Osana before she even writes the note.

Only thing is, how will it affect Senpai? They are childhood friends after all. He'll get over it when I'm there with him.

I opened and locked my door, leaving the house. As I was walking, I got a call from Mom.

"Hello?"

"Why hello Ayano!"

"Mom, what?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know how's school, did you meet anyone special?"

"Define _special_ "

"Is there anyone your looking at? And not with that emotionless little cute face."

Yes there is I've got pictures of him looking at his watch and opening his door

"Yeah, but he wasn't noticed me yet."

"I'm sure he will, you know your dad was _just like that_."

"Okay bye! Tell dad he needs to stop being paranoid. It's creepy."

"Alright, I agree, I'll cheer him up!"

I hung up. Why is mom always happy? both of my parents are creepy.

I arrived at school to see police officers and the school principal talking, along with reporters around the school.

"So you have no Idea on the whereabouts of the Basu sisters?" Claimed a police officer

I hadn't thought of that.

"No sir, I do not know what happened to them, and I'm worried sick. The Basu sisters were very close. If something happened to Inkyu, it happened to Sakyu, or vice versa."

"Do you think the disappearances of these students is linked to the string of murders and disappearances back in 1980?" Asked a reporter.

"I would not like to think so. For all we know they could have simply gotten lost in town or somewhere else. I can not answer any more questions, I must attend my students."

I hurriedly put my bookbag in my locker, and rushed to the announcement room, where many students had gathered. The principal had taken stage.

"Students, we are unaware of the location of Inkyu Basu and Sakyu Basu. Do not panic, the police have this under control. Anyone who has any clues on the whereabouts of the Basu sisters please talk to police department officer, Manaka Hano. Manaka will safeguard this school until the sisters are found."

So, forever? This will be fun. Now the police is in play. they think they can stop me. I'd like to see them try.

We were dismissed to our classes, were I learned the where the neck artery is that pumps blood to our brains. Ah biology, teaching kids the where to inject syringes since the 19th century.

But I wasn't planning on tranquilizing her. I am going to kill her.

After class was dismissed, we headed for lunch. I grabbed my bento, and saw Osana outside too. She was eating with Senpai. It was simply a quiet meal together. They looked like a married couple. It made me sick.

Then I heard Osana say the magical words.

"Hey, I have to use the bathroom." _Perfect._

She ran to the nearest bathroom, and entered a stall.

I shut off the lights.

"Who's there? Turn the lights back on!"

I put on the gloves, and grabbed the knife from the velcro. I walked up to the stall door, placed my foot against the door, then slammed the door down.

"AGGH! Get away!" I chuckled dryly

knife in one hand, velcro in the other, I pounced Osana, and stuffed the velcro down her throat.

"Agghhghg ikddd!" she screamed, though it was muffled. I pushed the knife against her throat, hard enough so she could feel it pushed on her skin, but soft enough as to not kill her. I could barely make out her crying.

"Ahh, Osana Chan, don't cry, Taro Senpai will be in good hands."

"fhgk cyuo!" despite it being muffled, I understood what it meant.

Lifting my knife in the air, then slamming the knife down on her shoulder, blood splattered across her face, I licked the blood. It tasted good. I want more.

"GAFWHK!" She screamed through the gag.

I ripped the knife from her shoulder, then slashed it in her heart, ripped it out, then stabbed again. And again and again and again and again so many times. I was laughing like a psychotic madman, which I was. I was shaking violently. I maked out her head through the darkness. she started slashing the neck and cutting,cutting so much with blood everywhere. I was still laughing as I cut off her head and lifted it up. I liked way it looked. I grabbed the velcro from her mouth and flushed it down the drain.

I stared at Osana's decapitated body. I laughed like a maniac, holding Osana's head in my hands. I laughed until my diaphragm hurt. I looked around. There was no use cleaning the body. I drained all blood in Osana's head before leaving

I walked out, looking around, noticing nobody heard the sound. still carrying Osana's head, I saw my feet were stained. The bottom of my shoes were soaked. I was giving footstains to the ground. I would need to burn my shoes. I ran out into the showers, stripping and bathing myself, washing the blood off. I called Info Chan

"Yes?"

"I need a clean uniform, now."

"Done." I walked outside to see a clean uniform outside of the showers.

'How did she get a clean uniform right here?' probably has girls run it for her? She didn't push it too much.

The delinquents weren't there, probably at class. I had thrown my bloody uniform, knife and gloves in the incinerator, and ignited it. I hid Osana's head in a trash bag behind the dumpster. I headed to class as normal, but I felt very relieved. Osana was gone. I can confess my love to Senpai! Yes, Senpai will be mine!

At least that's what I thought until someone called the cops after finding Osana's body. Manako had claimed told everyone to calm down, even though evrybody was wailing over the fact that Osana died. I pretended to be scared, crying silently. Students were interrogated one by one.

I was called up.

"Miss Aishi, do you know anything that happened?" asked Manako

"No I Don't know! I don't know why someone could do such a thing!" I said crying. She bought everything

"I understand. Where were you at the event of the murder?"

"I was in the hedge maze, I lost a book in there, so I went to go find it. Oh my God, I not going to be murdered! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I wailed like a maniac. Like someone who was normal. I almost couldn't resist breaking out into laughter.

"Okay, miss Aishi, you're free to go."

"Thank you." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Senpai was devastated, but he was accused of being the perpetrator.

"I was eating my bento! I was in the fountain ask anyone! please someone find who killed my friend!" His voice was filled with concern, sadness and frustration.

I left school, like many others. I would get my trophy later, but now, I needed some sleep

 **Hi, I thought that I could space this as much as possible, but it would be boring to read, I had to speed things up. Anyway, if you were wondering where Ayano's parent's are, they are in America! But for reasons unknown. Anyone who has seen the Journalist tapes in the game or read other fanfics about Ayano's mother, Ryobi and her father, you would know about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and other chapters!**


	4. Week 1, Thursday

If I had known the effect of Osana's death on the school populus, then I would've just slit her throat. School was cancelled for today, but that won't stop me from seeing Senpai. I put on a black hoodie with black soft pants. Finally a time I can wear something comfy.

I decided to grab a recorder and my phone. I had already seen Senpai's house once, so I know where it is

On my way, I passed Osana's house. A group of students in black were at the door.

"Hey Ayano! Come to pay your respects?" said Mei Mio, one of the more annoying students in the school

I knew it would be suspicious to say no, not to mention disrespectful, so why not?

"Uh, sure. Is what I'm wearing fine?."

"Yeah, it's fine. Come in."

when I entered, I saw pictures of Osana, with a white flower next to it. I saw the Basu sisters parent's here to. Must think they're dead. Which they are.

I saw the safeguard police officer here to. she was consoling what I could only assume were the Najimi's. I fought the urge to tell them she deserved it.

"Hey Ayano Chan! would you like to sign this paper? It will be published at Osana's memorial tommorow. I turned my head to see Musume Ronshaku walking up to me.

"Yes please, thank you." I signed in cursive, making sure my signature was slightly larger than the others.

"Ok, thank you. Whoever did this, why they did this. I don't understand." She said, starting to tear up. I wanted to laugh in her face and tell her I did it.

"Hey, what happened to Taro? Shouldn't he be here?" I asked, because it would be logical he would be here.

"Well the Najimi's blame Taro for this, he's staying clear of anything Osana-related."

"Okay, well I have to go." pretending to look at the time with my phone. I wanted to get out of he as soon as possible.

When I walked out, I headed for Senpai's house. Then my phone started ringing.

Info Chan.

"Hello? What do you want?"

"I would like to say you did good. Maybe a bit sloppy, very sloppy, but you did good. The head was a nice touch."

"Yeah, now I will confess my love to Senpai!" I said gleefully. I bet Info chan feels sick.

"You're not done."

"I can grab the head if you want." I was starting to get worried. That same feeling about Osana had flooded over me.

"Cooking club president has been on vacation. She's about to return."

"Okay, so?"

"So, she has a crush on your Senpai!" That hit me hard.

"What is her name?"

"Ryori Masu"

The call ended. Ryori dare challenge me!

"ahh Ryori. You've'd started a fight _you're not going to win._ " I walked up to Senpai's house. I was slightly bigger than mine. But that won't matter.  
I need to find where Senpai's room is.

I saw a business woman walking down the street to her car. She opened her car, and bent down to put her laptop in.

I pulled out my phone, switched to camera, and took a picture of her panties. I sent it to Info Chan.

"Yes yes. boys will pay extra for more developed woman's panties."

"You're weird. I need the layout of Taro Senpai's house. Also where his room is."

"Just texted the blueprints. Hey because you got an older woman's panties, it's worth a two panties."

"Okay, I'll save it."

I looked at the blueprints. Senpai was on the second floor,west side. I went to there and started climbing. the old brick wasn't good for getting a grip, but if I launched myself I could make it. I jumped, and just barely made it. my feet were dangling. The window was open. I noticed Senpai sleeping. I might as well climb in.

I jumped in, noticing Senpai was still sleeping. I took pictures, recorded the noise of his soft snores took videos of him. He was so adorable. So quiet. I felt like I was on drugs. Because I had my own personal drug right here.

Then I had an idea. I switched the camera to video, moved Senpai's face. I was shaking violently. Trembling. I moved my lips closer and closer to his until they met. I felt fireworks! Even though he wasn't awake for this, and would not remember, when we become married and have kids we'll look over this video and laugh. I was in Heaven. I felt desire, almost primal, I moved my tongue in his mouth, careful not to wake him up.

Then I heard footsteps coming from downstairs to upstairs.I reluctantly broke from that magical moment, hit end record, then swiftly climbed back down. I was still jittery. His lips felt dry, rubbery, yet his mouth was moist, warm, inviting. I wanted _more_. Luckily I had this video and pictures to masterbate to. This was great. It was still midday, but I ran back home, and watched the videos. It was beautiful. We will have moments like this again. except he will be conscious. And I won't need to record it.

I spent the entire day making my picture collection on my corkboard, and watching videos that I took of him. The time was 8:30. I spent that much time moaning over Senpai. My fingers were covered in water, and I felt drool from my mouth. I took a bath, and went to sleep.

 **Hello, I'm going to change this to M because of my vision on Yandere Chan. I hope you don't mind this, I really don't like age restriction, but if I have to I i'll do it. I will create a poll on what you think of the matter. Also, for you pervy people out there who want lemons, I don't know if this, but I will definitely have age restriction. Head to my profile if you want to take the poll. Your help is Greatly appreciated.**


	5. Week 1, Friday

School is back. Why?! Tomorrow is _Saturday_ , I don't understand why we have to go. Nevertheless, I took a bath, got dressed, ate breakfast, and read manga. This manga was full of murderers, ghosts, and rapists. Who made this book? But I started to realize what they would do, and how murders affected people's sanity. Stupid book.

I locked my doors, and headed to school. I decided to wait a little to see if Senpai would come, but he never did. I guess he's still scared.

Once I got to school, I put my supplies bookbag away as normal, grabbed my supplies but then I noticed something. All the students were gathering as a banner was placed above what looked like a memorial to Osana. Emotional freaks. People were putting gifts for the Najimi's to comfort them.

Then I had a twisted idea.

I waited for everyone to go to go to outside, upstairs or to some clubs, then I ran to the incinerator. The delinquents were walking over here, so I had to be quick. I grabbed a certain trash bag behind the dumpster and ran to the memorial. Taking out the contents, I placed Osana's head, which was starting to smell. Careful not to touch the head at all to avoid fingerprints, I neatly put it in between gifts.

It was beautiful. I threw the bag away, and buried in recycle so no one could see the bag. I wanted to scare people, as well as make myself even more innocent. I ran straight to Manaka, started crying as I told her about the head. She immediately called the cops. Once I was out of her sight, I chuckled softly to myself.

"Let's see what they have to say."

Moments later the cops arrived, they talked to me, but I was just started crying. I tried my best to be incapable of talking to, yet look innocent. Soon they switch from interrogating me to consoling me. It was great. I was put under protection because they feared the person who saw the head first would be targeted.

In reality they were treating the serial killer they were after like royalty. The head was taken to the morgue, with the rest of Osana's body. But during class, with the police following me, I wondered how would the students react to this? I made a big slip up.

Then I got a text from Info Chan

"Go to the bathroom, we need to talk."

I raised my hand, and asked the teacher if I may use the bathroom. She obliged, as I entered the bathroom, the police escort waited outside.

"yeah, what now?" I texted back. She must've needed me to enter the bathroom to reduce suspicion.

"You messed up. The Basu sisters was fine, but this?! Are you insane? Now not only people know that a serial killer is on the loose, but they know the killer is in the school with them!"

"Look, I did it for fun. Is there any way to make people stop worrying?"

"I guess there is. If you frame someone for murder, they will blame the perpetrator on that person, making everyone think the murderer has been found."

"So I can frame Ryori, and get her arrested! Win win!"

"It doesn't work that way. You see, Ryori was on vacation during the murders, she has an alibi. You can't frame her for Osana and the Basu sisters."

"Ok, well I'm on it. I'll use my extra panty shot, who can I frame?"

"The most probable person would be Kokona Haruka. She is in the cooking club, and like all members, she takes turns with other members preparing dishes for other members, but unlike other members, she prefers cooking alone, when no one else is in the room. She will have no alibi, and her specialty is making octopus-shaped hot dogs, which requires her to use a _knife_."

That was all she said. I wasn't going to bother her anymore. I got out of the bathroom and went back to class, where I learned how to express emotions in writing. maybe I can use that, probably not but yeah.

During lunch, I felt a negative vibe throughout the school, looking at students, they were looking left and right, looking behind themselves every now and then. When one student heard my footsteps, she got startled and paced away. I had to tell her that I was just grabbing my bento.

When I sat down to eat, everyone else seemed to scared to eat.

"How can you eat? come in this circle, so no one can wrap a rope around your neck."said a boy. I couldn't eat without being looked at like I was insane.

I started walking to the roof, might eat with Kuu Dere, at least she is sane.

"Hey Kuu Chan, is it okay if I eat with you, I can't anywhere else."

"It doesn't change a thing. I saw you kill the Basu sisters, what about Osana?" she said in her robotic voice, without even looking at me.

"What? I didn't do that, you must've mistaken me for Yui Chan, I always had my suspicions on her."

"Wow, why try to deny it. I won't call the cops, all it will do is attract attention to me." She honestly seemed so similar to me, before I met Senpai.

"Okay, how about we be friends? I help you, you help me, partners in crime." I decided to not put a facade anymore. What's the point on acting normal around someone who was so similar to me? Maybe she is a yandere like me, and she doesn't even know it?

"I guess so, but everyone sees me as a laughing stock ever since you took a panty shot of me and sent it to Info Chan."

This girl knows too much.

"Don't worry, I won't report you, if anything you got boys following me trying to get past my panties. Most publicity I had gotten in years."

Maybe this girl can be useful. But she's gonna need a facade though.

"Okay Kuu Dere, if you're gonna be any use to me, study psychology, read manga, act _normal._ I can't have you be any help unless you do what I did and start acting normal for change. Don't oblige, and I will have to _eliminate_ you. Understood?"

"Okay, I will act normal, maybe become normal."

"Actually just act normal, in public, I don't want any loose ends here."

"Is it normal to report you?"

"No, but it is normal to do my bidding, because if a kuudere learns to act normal, she will do the bidding of the person who helped her."

"Okay, You should check the time. class might have started." I did so, and realized I was almost late! I ran to class and got there just as the bell rang.

It was PE, so we all headed over to the gym to do lower back training i.e. running. It was hard at first, but I was soon getting better at it. Running faster could be a great advantage, I should take after school PE classes.

And I did, after getting tired and having to take multiple drinks of water, I managed to lap a couple of the slower runners, beat my original record, and run overall faster, all the while being conscious of things around me. I should _really_ take more classes.

I headed home, too exhausted to do any more activities or even watch Senpai. I took a shower to wipe the sweat off, then I went to sleep.

 **Hello! This is the final day in Week 1, Ayano was successful in taking out Osana, so now she will move onto her next target, Ryori Masu, The Cooking Club President. I love this story so much I will create Week 2 no problem. but I don't know if I can get around to making Week 3. Also don't forget to take the poll on my profile about this story. Bye!**


	6. Week 2, Monday

I slept pass my alarm clock by about half and hour. Why do I even have an alarm clock? I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, got on gloves, then ran to school.

I was late. Not that late, if I pushed it a bit farther I could get there in time. And that was what I did. I put up my book bag, grabbed my supplies then ran to class. During class I realized that Ryori must be at school too.

After class was lunch time. I ran across the school, looking for where Ryori was, I didn't know what she looked like, but she obviously must be looking different from other students, and I found her in a crowd of students. During all of lunch time, there was not one time she wasn't alone. I couldn't murder her with Kokona's fingerprinted covered knife if she was constantly being surrounded.

I spent all of lunch time stalking instead of eating, so I wasted lunch time. During class nothing exciting happened, so all I did was stare at the teacher while she gave instructions and finished the test before the she even finished talking.

After school, now is the time to do this. I followed Ryori around until she entered the Cooking Club, and I noticed to things, first Kokona was cooking, while other people were in the room, and second, Senpai was here! This made no sense! I decided to call Info Chan to ask her what was going on.

"Hello?"

"You lied to me."

"How?"

"Kokona should be cooking after most people left, but nope! She's right now cooking in front of all the members and Senpai is here!"

"Okay, I didn't expect this, I'm sorry, I'll give you a free panty shot for this, what do you need?"

"A case that ca fit a body, put it in the storage room outside of the Cooking Club."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see on Friday." I smiled. Time for improvisation.

I called up Kuu Dere.

"Hey Kuu, where are you?"

"I am home, I have Rheumatic Fever." She choked out.

I hung up, Obviously she wouldn't be any help. I ran to the nurse's office, and peeked inside, the nurse wasn't there.

Now was my chance. I snuck in, silently closed the door, looked around the room, and noticed what I needed. I went to a gass cabinet containing the anesthetic that I needed. Only one problem.

It was locked. I ran around the room, checking in cabinets, on shelves, anywhere! I didn't want to smash the glass because then it would be obvious, and my plan would be ruined. I found a syringe in one of the cabinets. I have the syringe, now for to grab the anesthetic.

Then the door creaked open.

I instantly rolled under one of the beds before anyone could see me, and the nurse walked in. she started doing paper work. I wondered what to do until I noticed something horrifying.

The key for the glass cabinet was on her neck. What would I do? if I killed her, that would look suspicious. f I popped out, she would notice and I didn't have an excuse. I was stuck. I was going to be found out. And I didn't know what to do. Seconds turned into minutes and those minutes felt like hours as time passed. The only thing on my mind was Ryori and Senpai kissing together, while I would be crying, watching from afar. Until it became to much, and I charged Ryori, choking her then ripping her throat out with my bare hands. I ran to Senpai, realizing he could never love me. I smashed his face onto the Sakura tree where they confessed. Then I snapped my neck.

Then I woke up as soon as I hit the grass. I was still under the bed. I checked the time, to notice school was over. The bell was ringing. But the nurse had stayed there. I was helpless.

It was 6:30 when the nurse finally left. I sneaked out, looking around to make sure there was nothing. I moved in the halls, where a teacher was walking. I rushed to the other side of the wall then into a classroom before she could notice me. Another teacher in this room. I peaked outside, then left when the coast was clear. I ran into the Cooking Club, putting on the gloves, and grabbing Kokona's finger printed stained knife. I walked into the fountain area, not wanting to meet up with the group of teachers inside.

And I almost forgot about the teachers in the plaza and on the roof. One teacher was on her computer, while another, the gym teacher was running around the plaza. there were teachers on the roof that would occasionally look down. Would I have to hide until all of the teachers left?

Then the gym teacher ran outside. Now was my chance. Before the teacher on the computer could notice, I dashed across the plaza, thank God I decided to go to the Sports Club on Friday. There was a group of teachers at the lockers, and it felt like an eternity until they left.

I made it to the entrance of the school. But the gym teacher was there. How would I get past her? Until she turned her back. I charged across from the entrance to the gate. I used all my energy in the fastest sprint I ever did. I did a roll just to get past the gate then ran home.

I was winded. Obviously I would need to try again tomorrow, but at least I got the knife. I put it away from my other knifes and put a sticky not on it saying Kokona. After that I went to sleep.

 **Who here thought Yandere Chan was Sanic? I personally did, this chapter is probably my favorite. anyway, Ryori, the new rival, has arrived! But little does she know that her fate might be sealed on Friday, should Ayano be determined enough. Anyway, the poll ends when I release Week 4, Monday.**


	7. Week 2, Tuesday

I woke up late, obviously. Monday was an unacceptable failure. and entire day, gone. That was a horrible setback. I took a shower , got dressed, and ate breakfast. I grabbed a pair of gloves and the syringe I stole, and a velcro strap. I locked the door, attached the syringe under my skirt, then started running to school.

Then I was called by Info Chan.

"I had to get my case back, where were you? you needed to pull this off."

"I couldn't open the cabinet for anesthetic."

"Okay, give me a panty shot and I'll give you what you need."

I made my way to school, slowing down as I approached the gate. the Students were acting a bit more normal, but were still looking left and right, searching for someone who could be deemed a suspect. I became worried. I wouldn't be able to get a panty shot like this. Everybody was worried.

I waited until they started changing their shoes, and walked up behind them. I began to take panty shots, first Mai Waifu, then Musume, then Mei, and finally Shima Shita. I sent them all to Info Chan.

"Alright! 4 panties! What do you need?"

"A duplicate of the key for the glass cabinet in the nurse's office, a fake bottle of anesthetic, and a case that could fit a body, and find a way to get the nurse out of the office for a while.

"Okay, the key and fake bottle will be in your locker when you come back from class. The case will be in the same place it was yesterday. The nurse should be out of her office during this lunch, because I created a fake meeting during lunch. She should be there for a while before they find it was a hoax."

She hung up. Until lunchtime. I headed to class where we learned about the negative affects of eating caustic items in the lab. We got to see what things were dangerous to touch: Hydro-sulfuric acid and heavy-chlorine bleach. What things were dangerous to eat: light-chlorine bleach, and muratic acid. All of those items were protected by a larger version of the cabinet in the nurse's office. When class was over, I left to my locker to find the key and fake anesthetic bottle. I looked at the key and noticed the key would probably fit in the cabinet in the science lab.

I to the nurse's office, grabbed the anesthetic, replaced it with the fake anesthetic. Then I ran to the science lab and tried the lock.

It worked. I grabbed a small metal container full of hydro sulfuric acid, then grabbed a dozen capsules of light-chlorine. I locked the cabinet. There was so much stuff, no one would know they were missing. I stuffed all my collections in my locker than ate my bento with my spare time.

The next class was Physical Education, this time it was upper body practice. Which was just a fancy way of saying push-ups. I was exhausted and sweating by the time it was over. Maybe if I worked out more I could become stronger, I knew I could run faster than yesterday. I realized all that time running to school really helped me. I should run to home when school ends. Maybe I could have enough endurance to run a marathon!

Now was after school. Kokona should be heading to the Cooking Club now. I saw Kokona walking to the club. I grabbed her.

"Hey Kokona, can you come with me, I want to show you something cool!" I intentionally made myself look as kawaii as possible.

"Ok, sure!"

She bought it. I guided her to the storage room. Where the body case was there. Info Chan kept up. I made sure she was situated in the room. I slammed the door, then as I predicted, the key locked the door. This school was stupid. Have a key for every door? I pulled the syringe from the velcro, put on my gloves, then filled it with the anesthetic. I walked up to Kokona, who was getting more and more worried the closer I came. I had the velcro in one hand. She was about to scream.

"AFHghg!" I pounced her, then shoved the velcro in her mouth. I found her pulse, then injected the syringe, deep enough to puncture the skin and hit the artery, but shallow enough to not rip the artery. I pushed the syringe down, and saw the clear ligiud flow into Kokona's body. After a couple seconds of shaking violently and muffled screams, she bagan to slowly stop struggling. I heard people walk by the storgae room, my blood pressure was increasing. I could be found out! This had to end quickly. Kokona had started to claw at my face. I din't realize how hard until I felt the blood drip from my face. I decided to choke Kokona out, to exhaust her before she poked my eyes out. To be honest, I was terrified. I started punching her in the face, and after a couple of seconds, she passed out. I dragged her limp body into the case, then locked the case. I unlocked the storage room, closed the door, then locked it. I put the syringe, velcro strap and gloves in a trash bin.

After an hour, I left school, took some pictures of Senpai, then ran all the way home.

But I didn't go to sleep.

When the clock struck midnight, I sneaked out, running to the school. I jumped over the gate, unlocked the door, navigating the incredibly dark school, I found the Cooking Club. I found and ran to the storage room, grabbed Kokona's case, then ran away. I threw the case over the gate, that would make her bruised. I jumped the gate once again, then ran home, dragging her in the case. I was thankful for the physical education sesssion we did earlier this day. I tied Kokona to a chair in the basement, got comfortable, then went to sleep.


	8. Week 2, Wednesday

Keep running. I thought to myself. I was covered in blood, a trail of corpses and gore leading from the cafeteria, bodies scattered about, some with their necks slit and some with their faces bashed in.

I gripped the knife and chased down a male student as he was booking it to his teacher's room. I pounced on him and stabbed him in the neck multiple times. My body was twitching and my vision was blurry. I jumped off him and looked around. I kept running to the lockers until I felt someone smash my face into the lockers. I was then thrown across and the lockers hit my back. I looked around for my knife but I couldn't see anything in front of me.

I felt blood trickle down my nose and I fell to the ground. Then my collar was grabbed and I felt my ribs hit hard by a foot. I barely was able to make out Budo Masuta pinning me against the lockers

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE COPS?!" He shouted, obviously in distress.

I took the chance where he looked away and grabbed his arm, breaking and twisting it until the bones in his arms ripped the skin. Needless to say he was on the floor in pain. I kicked him on his chest and he fell to the ground. I picked the knife and stabbed his face repeatedly. I then started sprinting to the exit as fast as I could. Then I tripped, falling to the ground and breaking the lower part of my mask.

I could taste the blood dripping into my gasping mouth. While I was taking a breather I saw the gym teacher grab me, trying to disarm me. I lunged my knife, tearing into her chest. I then lifted my knife up, hearing her rib cage crack into a thousand pieces.

Then I decided to run away, with the sound of the police blaring in my ears, at least three teachers chasing me. I jumped into an alleyway, and hid under a garbage bin. I waited for a couple of minutes then ran to a memorized house.

I climbed up to the second floor, and noticed the window was closed, but not locked. While lifting up the window, I heard the iconic sound of the police coming. I decided to jump in. I would be stuck here for a while.

My eyes darted across the room. I noticed photos of Senpai with his sister, his video games and manga. Now was not the time to steal anything. I gripped the pink letter from my skirt. My hands soaked the note with blood. My hand was shaking as I waited in the the room. I then heard footsteps running upstairs. I gripped the knife, in case it was the cops.

But then _he_ entered. He stared at me at first. Then he started walking back slowly. My broken mask probably couldn't hide my blush as half of it was broken. Sweat started to build in my gloves. I approached him awkwardly, tripping on the carpet of his room. He began to get close to the stairs. I recognized that face. I had seen it before, just a couple of minutes ago. The face of someone who wanted to run away, but was too scared.

"What are you doing?! Go away!" He wanted to scream, but fear was stuck in his voice. I slowly approached him, lifting the pink note up to him. I looked at my feet, and I noticed the blood from my nose drip down on the carpet. I waited for what felt like 3 minutes until I felt the note taken away from me.

"Who are you? What are you?" The latter one hurt. I felt like someone just shot a bullet in my chest.

I removed the mask from my face, watching as the plastic thudded on the carpet. I looked in a mirror in his room. My nose was smashed, I was bruised and bloodied. I was soaked from head to toe in gore and grime. my shoes were torn, my school uniform was covered in dirt, dust and trash. I was a mess.

"Ayano." I said, finally confident enough to talk in my emotionless, dead voice around him.

"And you think I could l-love someone like you? After you _murdered my friends_? Why?" That also hurt. I began twitching. I grasped the knife.

"The cops are on their way. Either leave here now or turn yourself in. You _monster."_ That was it.

I began chuckling to myself. The giggle turn into a laugh, then I pounced Senpai, still laughing.

"I REALLY THOUGHT WE COULD'VE HAD SOMETHING NICE, DON'T YOU THINK!?" I shouted, still laughing. Senpai was terrified. I kissed him, while he was about to scream. I remembered the taste of his mouth. I felt my blood drip from my mouth down to his. He tried pushing me off, but he just couldn't. Either Senpai was extremely weak.

Or I was extremely strong. I dragged the knife along his chest, hearing his terrified screams. I lifted the knife then plunged it down onto his heart. I started laughing like a maniac. I enjoyed my laugh, soon breaking out into a psychotic laughter. I stabbed him again and again and again. My vision became blurry. I heard the cops break the door down. I kept stabbing him. I saw blood drip from his mouth, and the hallway become soaked in his blood. My could barely here anything other than my psychotic laughter and Senpai's screams turning into gurgling cries.

I barely heard a cop shout at me.

"Stop right now!" she shouted. I whipped my head to see her, but all I saw was a gray and blue blur. I ripped the knife out and charged the cop, stabbing her in the neck multiple times.

"WE GOT A MAN DOWN SWITCH TO LETHALS!" Another cop shouted. I jumped straight down the stairs, pouncing him and slicing his throat. I charged another cop when I heard what had to be the loudest thing I ever heard. I felt and extreme pain in my fore head, dropped to the ground and bled out.

I woke from my daze and looked at my torture victim. Her tear glands were both ripped out, her left ear torn off, slashes along her face in the same pattern that she gave me when I tried to kidnap her. The chair was kicked down and she had bruises all over her. I had no memory of how the pool of water came to be until I noticed Kokona's soaked face, a gag in her mouth and an empty jug of water thrown down across the room. She had gauze along her arm where I could only assume was a long slash.

I had no memory of what I did to her. But I liked it. Maybe tomorrow I wouldn't doze off. I felt tired, looking outside seeing it was nighttime. Kokona had passed out.

I ran upstairs, threw my clothes in the dryer, which were only a T-shirt, panties and gloves. I then went to sleep, too tired to put on clothes.

 **Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I got off track. I was supposed to only take a one day break, but life got it in the way. I used my spare time to play Town Of Salem instead of writing! I'm so sorry for people who expected an update. I will revisit _all_ of the chapters so they can be longer. A lot of people had complained, saying the chapters were too short. So I will update them soon. What do you guys think I should do? I will make a pole asking you guys what I should do first. Thank you and bye!**


	9. Week 2, Thursday

I woke up at seven, not caring for being late. While putting on a T shirt and white pajamas, I I looked around. My Senpai shrine, although it had pictures and other assortments, It didn't have anything I could adore. I could listen to tapes and watch videos of him, but nothing that was actually _his._

I ran downstairs and grabbed some food. I grabbed some bread and doused it with rat poison. I then poured some water in a cup and poured dishwasher soap in the cup. I then grabbed the duct tape from the closet and some scissors

Hey, it's not my fault she was always in the right place in the right time.

I walked downstairs into the basement, switching the light switch on, hearing quiet sobs. I looked at my victim, seeing her crazily shaved hair one the floor, her face was bruised and cut, and her eyes were puffed out and red. The gauze hiding the slash on her right arm had turned from red to dark brown and black.

"W-what do you want? Please."

I took a closer look to see her tears were blood, noticing the dry red streaks along her eyes. I remembered when I had sliced her tear glands.

I then looked at my tools. The knife had a dark, dry, crimson red tip and the serrated side had a dark dry red tint to it. The metal canister containing the hydro sulfuric acid had a dent in it. I guess that explains the bruises. The medical glove box had multiple gloves taken out of it, and the gloves taken out were drenched in blood. The empty jug of water was nothing out of the ordinary, but the moist, bloodied rag told a different story.

I then turned to look at Kokona. As I stepped closer the girl, her face turned from sadness to fear, she looked at me in distraught, then looked down at her feet.

"I don't care what you are going to do to me. Just get it over with." She looked at me angrily. I glared at her fiercely, and put my face to hers

"Who's in the chair, Kokona?" I asked. I then changed my expression and smiled, looking as cheerful as possible.

"Well on a brighter note, I just came down here to give you some food and water, you must be _thirsty."_ I said as I forced the water down her mouth. I could smell the soap while I poured the water. She coughed and choked as I watched the water disappear down her throat.

As she was still choking I shoved the bread into her mouth and forced her mouth close. I watched as she started to cough up. I put duct tape over her mouth.

I saw the blood drip from her eyes as she started hastily breathing through her nose, I could see her face turn white and heard the bile erupt from her throat, but the duct tape blocked the vomit.

I noticed her right eye was crying tears instead of blood, I looked at her eye to see the slash had healed, but was puffed out.

I then ripped the duct tape from her mouth, and watched as the bile, bread and water fall onto her lap. I then heard her sob intensely.

I then slapped her in the face as hard as I could, and she looked at me. I then grabbed the scissors and sliced her left wrist, watching as the crimson liquid flowed from the vein. I then started slicing her left arm multiple times. She started screaming, but I didn't care. I began starting to slash her entire left arm again. Her entire arm was bleeding, but I didn't care.

"AGHH! STOP PLEASE STOP!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, but I didn't care, I was slashing. Soon I started to cut off her left hand fingers and slashing all over her arm.

She had passed out.

I realized she would quickly bleed out, so I stopped, then grabbed the gauze my mother had in her bathroom. By the time I had finished her entire arm was coated with gauze. I then tied a tight knot of gauze, stopping the bleeding, and taped duct tape over the gauze. I then walked up to my living room and took a nap, setting a timer for two hours.

I woke up at the timer, and walked down to the basement. Kokona was awake. I had grabbed the metal canister and slammed it across Kokona's forehead before she noticed me.

"OW! STOP IT! PLEASE!" I wanted this to end quickly.

I slammed the canister across her legs multiple times, grabbed the knife, then slashed her legs.

I laughed at her as I slashed her chest. I then opened the canister, forced her mouth open and poured it all over her teeth.

I then poured the acid down her chest and watched it flow down, leaving a trail of blood until the liquid reached her womanhood. Her mouth was bleeding profusely.

"Oh Kokona, you still don't get it? No matter what you do, it _always_ back fires. So, I want you to kill someone, then that death will backfire onto you."

I said as I walked upstairs. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water. I then turned the stove onto max and put the pot on it.

After 4 minutes, the water was boiling and evaporating. I rushed downstairs and poured the scalding water on her bleeding chest, doused her mouth, and splashed the rest onto her belly.

Kokona was staring at the wall, not caring for the slashes, bruises, and burns. Her eyes were dead, and her legs were twitching. She only muttered seven words.

"Who do you need me to kill?" I was honestly shocked.

"Ryori Chan. You should know her?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, not even looking at me.

"Then once you kill Ryori, kill yourself."

"Yes master." I smiled.

I leaned to her. "And if you even think about betraying me, you will experience a hell far worse than what you experienced today and yesterday."

She went quiet. "hehehahahahaahHahahaHAhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH" I started cackling. I was insane. I was insane and I reveled in it.

After at least thirty minutes, I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

 **Hey guys, sorry I didn't update, I am now going to upload three chapters every time I update. I am trying to make these chapters as long as possible, but I can't because each chapter is one day. So just think of every chapter is each week! Bye!**


	10. Week 2, Friday

I woke up at six. Hopefully I will have time to execute my plan.

I hastily put on my school uniform while running down the stairs.

Needless to say, I tripped about five stairs down.

My left arm hurt, and my head was throbbing. But I couldn't care about that.

I walked down to the basement to see a grime covered Kokona sitting in the single chair down here.

The ropes made a scratchy sound as I snapped them off with the scissors. Kokona was still asleep.

'I don't know if this will help me or hinder me. Well, doesn't matter.' I thought.

While dragging Kokona, I put on a pair of gloves and grabbed the knife that had a sticky note saying Kokona.

This will be fun.

I locked the door and walked to the school. Hopefully nobody will notice me.

When I made it to the school, I hid Kokona inside a bush. I then slapped Kokona awake.

"Wake up." I demanded

"Where am I?" She asked, confused.

"Your at Akademi High." I said as I shove the knife into her right hand, the one with all of her fingers.

"Now remember what I told you. Hide down here until you see Ryori Masu. Once you spot her, I want you to kill by any means necessary. Then kill yourself."

"Yes master." She grimly said.

I chuckled darkly. "Good. Now if you disobey me, then you will suffer a Hell far worse than what you experienced back in the basement."

"Ok." she said, despair stuck in her voice.

"Good."

I stood up and walked away. This will be fun.

The students entered the school in a crowd, walking an average pace. I spotted Ryori from behind the bush.

"Do it." I told Kokona.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." She said.

She tripped multple times. I started to get worried. 'Did I bruise her too hard?' I thought.

Kokona received multiple stares. She shoved her best friend Saki to the floor.

"Ow! Kokona! What was that for?"

Kokona turned her hahead and stared at Saki.

Then she stared at me. I glared at her and she kept walking.

The second she spotted ryori, She dashed at her like a man possessed and threw her to the ground. I smirked.

Senpai saw and tried to grab Kokona, but she cut his hand, causing light amounts of blood to drip out.

I felt guilt and anger, but short term pain equals long term gain I thought. I pulled out my phone and took a video, focusing on both Senpai and the horror scene that was unfolding.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Ryori yelled. After a small struggle Kokona stabbed Ryori.

"OW! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She was only stabbed once.

Before Kokona could stab her again, the gym teacher ran towards her and tried to pin Kokona, only to result in Kokona stabbing her abdomen and ripping the knife, causing blood to gush out of her stomach.

She died before she hit the ground.

Kokona had then proceeded to stab her repeatedly, shoving away Martial arts students, Juko Ren, one of Budo's apprentices, grabbed Kokona, trying to choke her out, but Kokona slashed her knife upwards, slitting his throat.

When Kokona stopped stabbing, Ryori wasn't recognizable. The Martial arts members were helping Senpai, or just panicking. Juko was a clear example of what happened if they tried to stop Kokona.

Then Kokona lifted up her knife, aiming it towards her throat, then lunged the knife through it, instantly killing her.

The police safeguard hadn't heard about this until one of the students ran to her, and told her.

And the police didn't arrive in time to stop anything.

All the students were dismissed from school. The police, with the knife only having Kokona's fingerprints, declared it as a murder suicide. They said the scars and bruises were self inflicted.

But what stuck out was that they said cameras would be placed all around the school, due to the safeguard not knowing what happened until students informed her.

I started leaving the school and noticed Senpai walking to his home, he looked afraid, and sad. 'Maybe I should comfort him'. I thought. I decided against it. He doesn't even know me.

Then Senpai took the band aid off, noticing the cut wasn't deep and had already healed.

I ran to pick up the band aid, making sure he didn't notice me.

As I was walking home, I got a call from Info Chan.

"Good job, I didn't expect you to pull off a stunt like that." She said.

"I know. tragic really." i replied as I passed a group of people.

"Yeah. You can't imagine what goes through people's heads sometimes. I wish I could just search inside there heads. But not literally, that would be gross!" She said as me and her started making a fake laugh.

Then I passed the group of people.

"I'm actually proud of myself. I killed Ryori without touching her, people think the Basu sisters and Osana was cause of her, the gym teacher and a Martial Arts member was killed, I grabbed Senpai's band aid, and I got away scott-free."

"Well things will only get harder from here. Cameras will be installed, and Dorama Kuin, The Drama Club Leader will be here on Monday. Senpai has always had a crush on her, and Dorama Chan loves to gossip about Senpai and how he is _so cute."_ That last part stuck. First Osana, then Inkyu, then Ryori, and now Dorama! There is too much to handle.

 _"_ I'll get on it." I replied.

Then she hung up. This will be a crazy week.

I locked the door to my house, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got comfortable, but befroe I went to bed I licked the band aid and set it in my shrine I had made for Senpai.

Hopefully I can handle the Drama Queen next week.

 **Okay! Soery for the long wait, I just had a lot of things to do and get ready for(like school). Anyway, I hope you noticed that Ryori means cooking in Japanese, and Dorama Kuin literally means Drama Queen. I thought it would be funny. Anyway, Ayano has killed Ryori and will move onto her next target. But does she have the strength to?**


	11. Week 3, Monday

I woke up at five. Info Chan told me where Dorama lives

I put on some jeans, a T-shirt and a grey hoodie.

I then grabbed my phone, grabbed a flashlight, the house keys and a kitchen knife. Dad had left his car, they took mom's on the business trip.

He also left his keys.

I grabbed the car keys, pulled open the garage and started the car.

Thing was, I had no idea how to drive. I had to get to her house. Info Chan sent me the coordinates to Dorama's house. I looked for a manual but time was running out so I just did what they did in the movies, turned the key, and stepped on the pedal.

I really didn't know what I was doing.

The garage door opened unbearably slowly. By the time I got myself to straighten the car out and get it driving, it was six in the morning.

When I got to her house, it was seven, and she already left. Time to call Info Chan.

"It's seven."

"So? I thought you should have killed her by now."

"I have _no idea_ how to drive. I wasted today."

"Well good luck trying to pull something else off because Dorama practically lives Akademi.

"Alright. Can you bring my car back to my home?"

"Fine. I'm sending a group of people to get the car back to your residents."

I hung up. I need to get moving.

It was seven thirty when I had gotten dressed into school clothes and got to school.

Let's see what this school will churn out this time.

The cameras were obvious. One camera looking at the gate, and another looking at the entrance walkway to the school.

There was another in the plaza. Basically every heavily populated area was under surveillance. Even the rooftop had a camera.

"All students, please report to the announcement room."

'What would this meeting be about?' I asked myself. 'The murder-suicide.' That's what this meeting would be about.

When I got there, I looked at the announcement room, which was also the school theater. This was where Dorama would be performing on Friday.

I started to get worried. Just thinking about it. Info Chan had told me that the play on Friday would cast her and Senpai.

And with their roles, during the play, they would _kiss._

The actual script was pretty good. A futuristic play where a meteor would hit Earth, but humanity had no idea how to stop it.

I guess the meteor was closer than expected.

"The death of Kokona and Ryori was a tragedy. They were friends to many, which is why we are placing a plaque near the entrance of the school to Osana, the Basu sisters, Ryori, Kyoshi, Juku and Kokona, who although was the murderer, was deemed to have been tortured and forced to killing Ryori. We hope that the strings of murders and disappearances will end knowing that the murder will have heard this message, knowing that cameras have been installed to protect the students. And we know that the serial killer is in this very theater. And if the coward who has caused this will step up and turn themselves in, then by some chance, maybe you will be forgiven."

'Yeah right. What serial killer in there right mind would step up and turn themselves in. And if you think some robots with videos and a rookie police cop will stop me, then you would be dead wrong. Literally.'

After some other, meaningless topics were discussed, we were sent to our classes where we learned about pain threshold and how the body resists and soon will enjoy pain, if hit hard enough frequently, and some people are very easy to trigger enjoyment when hurt.

Stating the obvious, but helpful nonetheless.

During lunch, I spent my time studying a more serious topic: stalking Dorama.

Dorama had surrounded herself with the most popular people in the school, Saki had isolated herself, crying alone while everyone acted as though nothing bad had happened at all.

Idiots.

Next class was _supposed_ to be physical education, however they still hadn't found a substitute for Kyoshi, so we did chemistry instead, learning the prolonged effects of radiation.

'If I ever got my hand on a nuclear weapon, I would detonate on this school so me and Senpai could have picnics in the ashes of this disgusting school.'

While walking past the delinquents to take out the trash, I was grabbed and thrown against the wall.

Most people would have screamed, but I really liked the feeling of being thrown across a room. That's when I realized.

I enjoyed the feeling of pain.

"Hey kid, a little birdie tole me that you liked stalking Taro Kun." A sickly dark feminine voice appeared.

"What bird?" I asked.

"Little quiet bitch. The girl who told everyone she had Rheumatic fever."

Kuu Dere.

"Okay, now what?" I asked, looking straight into her brown eyes, complimented by dirty blonde hair, wearing a male school uniform, and was littered with bruises, scars, and bandages.

She must _love_ it when someone punches her.

"Now you're gonna get taught a lesson. You look at Taro again and you won't just be shoved the next time we cross paths."

I chuckled darkly." You _ever lay a finger on me_ , and you will be walking away with a stub." I practically spat at her.

Before I knew what happened, I was thrown back on to the wall, grabbed the hair and almost slammed onto the wall if I hadn't stopped it with my hands. I grabbed her arm and twisted it. She fell to the ground

All of her goons looked at me. I looked up.

Budo was staring at me. So was Saki.

I did a full twist until I heard a crack, then let go of her. All of the delinquents were staring at me as I stepped over her.

"What,never seen someone take down a delinquent?" I asked

"Budo is the only one who can take down a delinquent." Saki had spoken.

" _Was"_ I smirked, while looking at Budo. He obviously got ticked off.

I walked away, shoving the trash to the delinquent that attacked me.

"If you hate school, you might wanna learn how to clean up." I told her, surprised by the venom in my mouth.

I looked up to see a camera had been installed at the dumpster.

"Hey, Ayano, I was just trying to give you a hug, you looked angry. I'm sorry, I'm trying to turn a new leaf, but I still hug a bit too hard." She said, with a small smirk on her face.

I ran out before anything else could happen. 'Now a delinquent wants Senpai!? And Kuu Dere betrayed me! What the hell is going on!'

While walking home, I noticed Dorama didn't leave. She stayed with a group of actors to perform in the play.

I got home, took a shower, got comfortable, and went to sleep.

 **Hello! Sorry for the long update! Anyway, I want to keep this Author note short. I had a bit of help from my brother on this chapter so he wanted a little time to talk to you guys.**

 **GO AHEAD.**

 **"** **Herro, I think anime is for nerds and I love anime and nerds so go sempiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. also i have memes"**

 **I am so sorry. Please help me.**

 **"** **I have a hostage" no jk no plois plz**


	12. Week 3, Tuesday

The plane ride was long, it took an entire day.

Bad weather had made the plane take the long way around, and now we have to fly all round from Japan to Seattle.

'At least I bought first-class.' I thought. I had been running from Ryoba for quite sometime now.

"We have now arrived at optimal height. All passengers are free to move around the cabin. Wi-Fi will be turned on, and electronics can be freely used." The pilot had spoken through and intercom.

I looked around. Everything must be fine.

Then I noticed him. He was literally across from me. He was looking out the window, staring into oblivion. He seemed docile.

He noticed me staring.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, in a smooth, almost monotone voice.

That voice was off, as though he had been programmed to say just that if someone looked at him.

I kept staring, trying to break his line of code, to test if it was really him.

"Hey, stop staring, please." His voice cracked. I looked over to see her.

Ryoba Aishi was asleep, holding his right hand. She looked peaceful.

But I knew her too well to know _anything_ peaceful about her.

And she was on the same plane I was on.

"Hey, are you Okay? You seem nerv-" He cut himself off there. Ryoba shuffled under his arm, waking up.

I pulled my hood down just enough she couldn't see me, but I could see her. Then I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself in it.

"Who are you talking to?" She whispered. That soft, cute voice hiding her true intent.

"No one, Baka." He said playfully.

"Why are you lying to me?" She asked. Her voice cold and dead. "Or were you talking to that girl across the cabin?"

I looked to notice the left of me a dainty woman with obviously much more money than anyone on this plane. Her scarf alone must've costed her seven-hundred at least.

I could understand anyone being jealous of her. But I felt sympathy. 'Ryoba, she wasn't even talking to him.' I thought to myself.

"No, of course not. You know I would never leave you. Besides, look she probably already has three different husbands." Her Senpai soothed her, trying to keep her from snapping that girl's neck at first chance.

"Okay. But don't ever even think about looking at her." Yup, typical yandere.

She worked way too hard to get her Senapi.

Then fear sunk in. I was on the same plane.

With the person that wanted me dead.

 **Meanwhile, in Japan.**

Another morning. Another grueling day.

I got up, got dressed and ate cereal. I then grabbed a pair of gloves and the kitchen knife that mom left me to make dinner, as she said.

It seemed like more of a dagger than a knife, it had serated edgings and a sturdy grip, with a freaking pufferfish venom capsule in it, with a trigger to dispatch.

She had also claimed that my grandfather used to be a shark hunter, that was what it was used for.

'But who the hell needs a venom injector, in a knife?' I thought.

But hey, don't jinx the bad luck. I hadn't noticed the blade until I finally found while searching for my cereal.

I grabbed a Velcro strap and put the blade under my skirt.

I made it to school on time. I got nervous.

All these cameras, how would I get Dorama?

Then I came up with a devious plan.

School was a breeze, just chemistry test, which I passed easily.

Then came lunch time.

While stalking Senpai, I notice Dorama gossiping.

"Oh my god, your'e actually gonna do it?" A girl asked.

"Yip, I already got fireworks ready, And Senpai is the lead role!" Dorama stated.

They squealed like pigs as they all hugged Dorama.

"But are you okay? About your cousin, you know?" A girl asked.

" So what? She deserved it. She was such a bitch. And didn't the cops say she was tortured?" She stated.

"Damn, kinda harsh. But what I don't get is that the cops had told everyone there was a killer."

"Oh please, they just want attention, this school is a wreck anyway, and even then, they probably caught the killer.

Oh really? They caught the killer? I almost snickered.

I then got a call.

I moved to the bathroom, and picked up the phone to see Info-Chan.

"Cameras." She stated.

"So? Can't you just loop the cameras?" I asked.

"For panty shots, yeah. But I can't loop the cameras often without someone wondering why." She said.

"Don't worry, I know a way to take care of Dorama, without witnesses."

"And that would be?"

"Everyone has to go home sometime?"

"Okay, she walks with her friends home."

"So? I could simply kill them too."

"Okay, look. I understand the last two rivals were easy, but I really would hate it if you got cocky, okay?

"Okay. Know what? I will wait until after school, but I will need some help from you."

"I like the sound of that."

And with that, she hung up. I then walked over to see Dorama and her friends gossiping.

I decided to stalk Senpai a bit more.

'I had taken a whole video of him eating! Now I know just how he eats with other people around so I can invite people to my house to see a well-mannered, handsome, beatific, smart, lovable man like TARO!' I thought to myself.

Clam down, you're getting too excited, I told myself, seeing my hands vibrate.

Next class we wen't to biology, were we learned about allergies. I found out over half of these students had allergies.

Useful.

Very useful indeed.

After school I had waited a good three hours, playing Disease Inc. Pretty fun, being able to kill off the entire world with own little plague.

I then noticed Dorama and her friends finally leave.

Time to call Info-Chan.

"Is it time?" She asked?

"Yes." I stated.

"You have one panty left, What do you need?"

"A smoke bomb."

This will be fun.

Thirty seconds later a drone flew by and dropped a mental cylinder, with a pin and lever attached.

I stalked the group until they were way far from the school.

I lifted the lever and pulled the pin, chucking it at their feet.

then I put on the gloves.

"Ahh!" One screamed as smoke released quickly, overwhelming them.

Dorama was in the center, so I charged her, knocking her to the ground. I lifted the knife, only to be tackled by Shima Shita, a martial arts club member.

"Ayano?" She stated.

In her disbelief I grabbed the knife and sliced it through her neck, feeling blood drip onto me.

I shoved her off, noticing how sharp this knife was. Dorama was booking it. I tripped on one of her friends, who tried to pin me down.

I lifted my knife and watched it stab into her arm, releasing the toxin into her arm.

"Aghh stop!" She yelled, dropping to the floor, dead.

some damn fine venom.

I then charged Dorama, tackled her and attempted to stab her. She was too busy trying to crawl away rather than look at me.

Sirens began to blare into my ears. Bitch called the cops.

I jumped off of her and ran, not wanting to fight the police department.

I made it home, the adrenaline rush pumping through my veins.

Then came the shower. I had to wash my clothes because of the blood.

I then got comfortable and went to sleep.

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was dealing with stage one skin cancer. But I feel much better now, and I will try to make the wait worth it by updating as fast as possible.**


	13. Week 3, Wednesday

The flight is taking forever.

Slight delays add up, you know. So I will be stuck on this metal prison with Ryoba for over a day.

The day had turned to night as we crossed the Prime Meridian. I looked out the window to notice the beautiful Ocean all of a sudden darken, turning into an extremely dark night.

"Hello, this is your captain, telling everyone that we have just crossed the Prime Meridian. Airplane clocks have been updated to the time zone. If you are watching a television show, please understand that parts will be cut out or the show will end entirely. Thank you." The pilot had said.

"So." Asked Haruto Aishi. Apparently Ryoba wanted her last name instead of his.

Maybe his last name is ugly, who the hell knows?

Me and him had established a connection via texting. I already knew his name, and he addressed me as The Journalist.

He wanted to talk about his life, without raising suspicion or getting murdered.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Just wondering why you haven't gone to sleep yet."

"And let my guard down around your psycho wife? No. And yes, the only reason you haven't wen't to the bathroom is to try to cover me."

"Yeah. Hey just wanted to ask: My daughter said that someone was following her. Was that you?"

"No." I didn't want to panic him, because if he panicked, Ryoba panicked.

I thought of telling him about their dughter's condition, but decided against it.

"Stop texting." I said, noticing Ryoba peeking over his shoulder.

"What's that about?" She asked calmly.

I pulled my hood up. I was worried.

"Nothing, just talking to my boss." He said.

Problem was, Ryoba killed him.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Yup, my boss." He stated.

He noticed Ryoba's confusion, and I noticed his face turned pale.

He looked to the side, as though he wanted to throw up.

I felt sad for the poor guy. His ignorance would really throw him in the dog house.

Not to mention she would find out it's me.

I got up, making sure my hood covered most of my face.

"Hey, why are you so mean?" I asked, making my best impression of an edgy teen.

"¿Que? ¿Quién eres tú?" She spoke in fluent Spanish

"¿No puerdes el es asustado?" I fired back.

"Can you just go away?" she moved back, clearly pissed.

" A man needs his space. You need to chill out." I felt great, finally being able to confront my fears head-on.

"Dude, quit while your ahead." Haruto stated.

"No, he has the right to speak his mind." Ryoba hissed.

I then sat back down, grinning wickedly.

My phone beeped. I checked it to be horrified.

"Wrong move, journalist."

Once again I was scared. I slouched back in my chair to see Haruto, shaking out of fear, and Ryoba holding his phone, staring dead at me.

I could swear her eyes were entirely black.

 **Meanwhile**

I got up at around three, hearing a knock on my door.

I just walked downstairs, still in my pajamas.

When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a police officer at my door.

"Excuse me, are you Ayano-Chan of the Aishi family?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, pretending to be concerned.

"I am truly sorry for waking you up at this haunting hour, but I wanted to ask if you knew anything about what happened this night."

I figured this would happen.

"What happened? Did something go wrong!? WAS IT THE KILLER!? Ahhhh! No no no! I walked late and I thought that someone was following me but I didn't know and I heard screams but I ran AND NOW HE'S AFTER MEE! I began wailing, dropping to the floor and crying as loud as I could.

"OH GOD WHY?!" I yelled.

"Hey, it's okay, no one is after you." The man said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? I just don't want to die. Was it the killer?"

"Actually, I think it's better if you find out on the news. I don't want you losing sleep." He smiled gently, with despair in his voice.

I locked the door. I successfully lulled the police into thinking I'm an emotional wreck.

"Hey, I don't know. Her wailing seems familiar." I heard a cop whisper.

"That's because she is of the Aishi family. Of course she would do that. They all do that. Check every case file. She's a classic Yandere. I just feel sad for her Senpai."

'Why would Senpai be sad? What level of imperfection am I?' Fear sunk in. If Taro couldn't love me, if he found out, that could break his heart.

'Reality check, Ayano. It doesn't matter whether or not he loves me, if the police find out, you'll never in a million years get Senpai's heart.'

"Well, we can't investigate further. Maybe in a couple days, even if she is a yandere, I don't want another Ryoba on our hands." The police officer grimly stated.

'Wait, Ryoba? But that's mother.' I thought to myself.

What if mom was a yandere? It would explain her creepy attraction towards anything revolving around father. Why she would sometimes come home bloody, or dirty, and why she gave me that overpowered knife.

And father was her Senpai? I felt kind of good, thinking about how mom giving me advice. Maybe she could help me!

I then went back to sleep.

I woke up, hearing my phone buzz.

Info Chan.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Good job. You messed up, Dorama is paranoid, More meaningless deaths have occurred, and school is out for today." She stated.

"One, if she's paranoid, she'll probably be too scared to go to the cherry tree. Two, They weren't meaningless, every student dead is a witness gone. And three, you should be happy schools out, now you can play Underwatch or Village of Salem or whatever."

"Yeah I guess your'e right. But hey,I don't want you thinking this is good. Every death makes the student body more paranoid. And although they blame Kokona for Osana and the Basu sisters, they found out about Kokona being tortured."

"Okay, fine, I will become normal. Happy?" I groaned.

"Yes." And with that, she hung up.

I then decided to call mom. She must have answers on how to get rid of Dorama.

"Hello?" I jeard mom's chipper voice.

"Hey mom, are you a yandere?" I asked, wanting to get to the point.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I asked, are you a yandere."

"What a silly question, you alwa-" She was stalling

"Mom. Are. You. A. Yandere?" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, I am."

"Great. Because I'm one too."

"You are? Well then!" She beamed out excitement.

"How many?" She asked.

"What?"

"How many people have you, ya know, gotten rid of?"

"Seven. Nine if you count the people my mindslave killed."

"Ahh, you can do better! I got twelve in my first week."

"Way to rub it in mom."

"Alright, I'mma let you go, love you!"

"Love you too."

And then the call ended. I could hear her running, but her breath was at normal talking pace.

Well now it's great that I have someone to talk to.

And an explanation for the murders before my reign of terror.

I had gotten on a black T-shirt flannel and jeans, and headed downstairs to grab my knife.

Then I thought: 'Maybe mom left this for me because she figured I was a yandere.'

After locking my doors, I decided to head to MoonBucks. I needed coffee.

While walking, I felt as though someone was following me.

I looked back to see a pair of eyes dart into a corner.

"Hey! Whoever's there, Don't you have better things to do than follow me around?"

A small kid had emerged from the bushes. He had to be in middle school, with a short bowl cut hair, white shirt and blue pants.

"Oh, I'm sor-ry. I uh was lost and I wanted to ask you for directions." The boy meekly stated.

"What kind of excuse is that? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

"It's lunch period, I wanted to go to MoonBucks while. Then I got lost and well-." He began trailing off, stuttering.

"You're not lost, MoonBucks is just a couple blocks from here." I stated, trying to act as caring as possible.

"Okay, can I follow you?"

"Fine. But only because MoonBucks is right this way." I told him angrily.

"Are you a Tsundere?" He asked.

"You could say that." I muttered.

"Because you seem pretty hostile. Are you on like you're period or something?"

"You seem pretty annoying. Are you on like drugs or something?" I had no empathy for a kid who got lost, I'm walking to MoonBucks _alone_. In my eyes, he's still stalking me.

"Wow. Woah." He came to a halt.

I literally kept walking.

"You sure you're _just_ going to MoonBucks?!" He sounded frightened.

"Yeah." I quietly stated, acting empathetic again.

"Then what's with the KNIFE?!" He backed up, walking back slowly.

"Uhh, self-defense, haven't you seen the news lately? Kids dying everywhere."

"Well I guess that makes sense."

We managed to get to the door of MoonBucks, and quickly entered.

"So, you headed to class after you get your coffee or what?"

"Well I was going to head to class, but now I'm here with you I thought maybe we could drink together?"

I looked at him, questioningly. 'Did really ask me for a date?' I thought. One, he would be a liability, two, if Senpai saw me with someone else, what would he think? Would he see me as a cheater? Would he reject me? Think I'm a slut? Think I'm a degenerate who only wants to get boys?! I only knew one thing.

He. Must. Go.

If I killed him, maybe it would show how much I love him.

"Sure. I guess."

"Yes!" He whispered.

I paid my drink, and grabbed my latte and walked to my seat. The drink tasted sugary, and pretty chocolatey.

If that's a word. Then what would you expect?

Life has way too many questions.

The kid sat down, win a cup of hot chocolate.

"Nice milk." I teased.

"It's coffee, what's your name anyway." Trying to change the subject.

"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." I stated.

"What?!" He was clearly scared.

"I'm only mucking around, relax." I joked.

"But as for my name, it's best you don't know."

"Why not?"

"How would you feel if some random kid began saying everyone your name?"

"I dunno, I was just asking cuz you know, your cute?"

"Is that why your here?" I asked.

'Kill. Kill him now!' My brain demanded

"Well, not really but okay."

"Alright, how about this: I spike your drink with some, let's say extra flavor, since The milk here tastes like dirt compared to their lattes, and you tell me how I am attractive." I wanted to know. It would be great, seeing how Senpai could potentially like me.

"Okay then, sure." He said.

I pulled the pufferfish capsule, and poured some in his drink, careful not to reveal to him what it was.

"Now you don't get to drink this until I find out why you like me." I stated, grabbing the hot chocolate.

"For starters, your hair. I don't know why, but I like your ponytail. I bet it might look cool down too."

"And those legs, like really, those legs are just-"

"And the last thing is that your body shape just matches what you wear perfectly, like- really I know this is loose but in your school uniform just damn."

"That's it?" I asked. "Not my personality, my emotions, just looks?" If Senpai were to love me, he has to love me inside and out.

"Well, you are kind of very mean. You must be great in school though!" He chirpily replied.

"You can have your drink back." I gave him as I sipped my latte and walked away, looking back to see him gulp a drink of it.

The kid gave me a toothy, obnoxious smile before his face contorted into that of pain. He immediately fell out of his seat, having a violent seizure, his eyes bulging, as they stared directly into my wicked large grin.

'he deserved it.' I thought as I left the building. 'He deserved! HE DESERVED IT!'

" HE DESERVED IT!" I shouted as I began cackling, laughing as hard as I could. " the Basu sisters, Osana, Kokona, Ryori, Shima, Dorama's bitch friend, that idiot child, THEY ALL DESERVED IT!" I shouted as paramedics arrived.

I hushed myself and drank the rest of my latte, dropping it in a garbage bin.

Now I needed to visit someone.

I called up Info-Chan.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I need to know where Kuu-Dere lives."

"Alright, but this is your _last panty shot_ you have so make it count."

The call ended and Info Chan texted me the location. Three blocks away, I could make it.

I ran to walked to Kuu Dere's house, not wanting to waste my energy.

I then looked up and noticed a open window on the second floor.

Kuu's house was pretty similar to Senpai's house so I managed to get up there no problem.

While pulling out my knife, I looked in her room.

Everything was where it should be.

It was so much like my room it was creepy. Every single thing neat, in place, bed sheets folded.

I had gotten out of my emotionless phase when I met Senpai. Kuu has definitely not gotten out of her's.

I stalked out of the room and walked downstairs to see Kuu Dere doing extra credit work.

So much for having Rheumatic Fever.

I silently sneaked up to Kuu Dere.

Her head spun around the second I creaked the wood. She looked directly at me.

Even with out her emotions, I could still see the fear in her eyes.

I pounced her before anything else, keeping her bound to the couch.

"You ratted me out to that delinquint bitch!" I snapped.

"She gave me a pack of extra credit work, I told her what I knew. We do it all the time." She stated.

"Well you broke my trust. You're a liability now. You must be eliminated."

I lifted my knife, stabbing it in her arm, injecting the venom.

'So helpful!' I thought as I killed Kuu Dere, without even touching her.

I then left Kuu's house, going home, getting comfortable, and going to sleep.

 **Hey guys! This has got to be my longest chapter yet so yeah! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the journalist entries that take place. Two weeks directly from when it left off. So if the journalist scenes started on Week 3, Tuesday, it would've actually have started on Week 1, Tuesday! Mind=blown.**


	14. Week 3, Thursday

The plane came to a halt.

We arrived.

The three of our thoughts were zipping around our heads like a laser beam in a maze of mirrors.

Ryoba obviously wanted me dead, but as long as I had been in public, she wouldn't dare.

But my time in Detroit had shown she was certainly willing to.

I had gotten out of the airport and made a B-Line for my Taxi.

Then I saw her take the picture of the plate numbers.

"South Brookie Street." I had told the cab driver, while handing him eight dollars.

"Alright, let's go." He quickly stated, and we were off.

The hotel was as expected, a rip-off.

Doesn't matter, I would only be staying here for a couple days.

I set my bags down and began unpacking like no tomorrow.

Then I went online and began a search for another hotel.

All other hotels in Seattle were booked.

Ryoba would find her way to me.

Doesn't matter.

I called up my assistant.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard a girl's voice.

"You said Ryoba wasn't on this flight." I told her.

"Everyone makes mistakes, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Info-Chan."

"I'll try and get another flight ready but until than your on your own. I have other clients, you know."

"You can't just leave me here!" I shouted. "I at least need some light at the end of this god forsaken tunnel."

"Look. You have fifteen panty shots from Detroit. The CODEC is halfway done. What now?"

"When. Will. The. CODEC. Be. Done?"

"Six weeks, two days and counting. Hold out until then."

"Oh shit." She said.

"What?"

"Someone sent a counter hack to me."

"Ahh shit, who?"

"Kuu Dere. Just before she died."

"Kuu Chan died? But how?"

"It's best you don't know. But bad news is, I-Wi-ll. Ha-.T. . You bcak. Sorry. CODEC will. Continue. But yo- ON YO-. Own utnilI. Fin-sh." Came an increasing garbled and glitched voice.

Then she cut out.

Stopping a counter hack could take weeks.

And without knowing when the CODEC was finished, My main helper gone, and Ryoba after me.

Those were weeks I just didn't have.

 **At Akademi high**

I had gotten to the school, and devised a plan to kill Dorama.

Posters all over were memorials to everyone who had died.

The press was everywhere.

I found a poster asking students to last minute join the club for costume and prob making.

I had seen these posters, but never cared to actually read them.

I ripped the paper off and headed towards the drama club room.

When I got to the drama club room, what looked to be one of Dorama's friends from when I tried to kill Dorama was sorting through lots of paper work.

Some people must have quit, and that's why they need more people.

"Hello, what do you need?" The girl asked as I approached the desk.

"Hey, can I join the Drama Club? I got your poster." I asked, pretending to be shy.

"Sure, newbie prop and stage is over there." I looked back to see a extra room, with a group of people in there.

"Alright! We got as much people as we needed, I'll contact Dorama and tell her the good news." She exclaimed, not even saying a farewell to me.

I walked into the room, and was accidentally shoved by someone. 'Degenerates, don't say bye, just shove whoever they want like jocks!' I thought.

"Hey watch where you're goi-" I was cut off, looking straight at Senpai. And he was less than a feet away.

"Oh, my bad, so sorry. Hey you're that girl I bumped into on the start of school." He remembered.

"Anyway, I'm kinda clumsy, so sorry about that, you joined the Drama Club too? Great I think you'll do perfect."

I was still dumbfounded, he was _right in front of me_. 'Say something my brain thought.

"Oh, yeah, um so-orry, I didn't ahh." I whispered, looking at my feet, I tried meekly touching his hand.

"Hey it's okay to be shy. I used to be shy around someone once, but they passed away." He sadly said.

"Oh, Osana so so sorry." I was at crossroads from laughing in his face, telling him she deserved it to crying, claiming I did it.

"It's fine, I moved on. I just wish everyone else kept bringing it up. Anyway, I gotta get these music pieces to the orchestra and band, Yui chan gave these to me and I need to deliver them to orchestra, bye!" He stated as he ran away.

I looked back to see Yui chan staring at what I thought was Senpai, but was actually a purple-haired student as he walked away.

'Even after I killed Kokona, she still wants to play this game?' I thought.

After getting myself set up in the drama club, the bell rang.

I almost felt like falling asleep. We already knew how to divide integers, why do we still need to know this?

during lunch, me and all the drama club members headed towards the stage in the gym, where we began prop checking, making sure lighting was in place, etc.

"Everyone listen up! Due to the series of delays I want to ask if any willing participants would like to stay overnight so we can work on this. Here is a sign up sheet, just sign or print your name so we know who's staying." Dorama had shouted.

I was the first to sign up, signing my name in cursive on the sheet.

After about thirty minutes, the bell rang.

We went to class which was history, the one subject that will never come up in our lives so long as we're not historians or archeologists.

After school, many of us set up tents in the gym and began rehearsal, last minute check ups, and making sure everything was in place.

They even brought fireworks, as Dorama had said. They were contained in a thick glass container, and were set up in small areas.

The school staff really are idiots.

After multiple hours, most kids began to grab their tents from their homes and come back, setting up.

"Ahh dammit, I left my tent! What am I going to do?" Dorama exclaimed.

'NO.' I thought. 'NO NO NO!'

"You can bunk with me if you want, came from Senpai.

'NONONONONO!' This isn't supposed to happen!

In my panic, I forgot to grab my own tent, and they locked the gym door.

After a couple minutes, the gym lights went out, leaving me in the dark, vast room full of tents.

I felt as though someone was looking at me, I turned around to see Yui beckoning me towards her tent.

"What's up? I asked as I walked over to her.

"You can bunk with me, seeing you obviously don't have a tent." She stated.

"Good point." I said as we climbed into her tent. She then handed me half of her blanket and one of her pillows.

"You wanna know what I don't get? Dorama. She's such a bitch, she knows I like Ruku kun and I hate it! I wanted to bunk with him, but Dorama made him think I'm a stalker! She just has to have everything, no matter what!" She exclaimed.

Then I had an amazing idea.

"Well then! Why don't we get a little revenge?" I darkly chuckled.

"That would be great!" She laughed. Most people would have freaked at the mere mention, but Yui was a lot like me. Ever since Ryori died she quit the cooking club for the drama club. We hung out a lot during the last weekend. We even shared phone numbers. I never told her my secret of course.

"Get on with it then! Come on, I have a great idea." We climbed out of the tent to see the entire place filled with tents, and the only light coming from the roof windows.

She tested the gym door lock, realizing we were stuck in here.

"And Dorama has the key, she's such a bitch, she won't let anyone leave until _she_ wakes up!" Yui quietly stated.

"And you have no creativity do you?" I said as I pointed to the girls bathroom.

I could easily drown Yui right now, but I had no gloves, and I needed her for a grander scheme.

"You see that window up there?" I said, pointing to a window a good five feet above our heads. "Give me a boost, I'll get the supplies we need from the gardening club."

"Alright!" She said as she positioned her hand to use as a stepping stool.

I hopped down, hitting the grass with a light thud.

"So, how am I going to get up?" Yui asked.

"You're not. I need you to unlock that door."

"And that would be?"

"Okay, get a battery from one of backlights, get a hairspray bottle, metal wool, and a stick." I said as I through a medium sized stick through the window. "I'll give you instructions on how to build a flamethrower."

"Holy shit Ayano chan, you really are a psychopath!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high functioning psychopath." I said as I began calling Yui.

"Okay, so tell me what to do, coach."

"Alright, first things first. Climb up onto the light railing, you know where all the studio effects are."

"Okay, just want to let you know if I fall from there, it's on you."

"Quit bellyaching and get up there."

I began to walk to the gardening club, passing the showers on my way.

"Alright, up there, so just take a battery out?"

"Yeah, as simple as that."

"Alright, now for metal wool."

"Should be in the custodian's office."

I passed the incinerator and began to walk into the gardening club.

"Got it! Okay, now for the hairspray."

"Go into the makeup area, this should be the most obvious." I said as I began to fill a Jerry can with gasoline.

"Alright, so how do I make this?"

"Okay, but the battery next to the steel wool, it should ignite. Wrap the steel wool around the stick, then spray the hairspray at the lock."

I then grabbed the buzz saw and turned around to see a delinquint looking straight at me.

before I knew what happened I was thrown on the ground and kicked in the ribs. I dropped my buzz saw and Jerry can to see a delinquint grab me by the hair and lifted me up.

"Ahh fuck! Let me go!" I shouted as I bit the delinquint, drawing blood.

"Fuck!" He shouted as I was kicked in the ribs. I was dropped then punched hard in the face.

Multple delinquents sourounded me, putting a bag over my face, blinding me.

I Begin to shake violently, kicking one in the face, he dropped me.

I took the bag over my head, only to be grabbed by the arms.

"Hey, Ayano, you there? Ayano!" I heard my phone, which was still in the closet.

"Yui! Yui, get over to the garde-Gah!" I was silenced by a gag stuffed in my mouth.

I was lifted then dropped onto the cold stone near the incinerator.

"Ayano, I've been meaning to talk to you. Did you really think you could get away from me?" Said a cold, voice.

"Honestly I forgot about you." I said, spitting up the blood from when I bit the delinquint.

"Well I haven't. You see, I've been waiting for a chance like this, and when I found out you were staying after school, well, it was like finding the needle in the haystack. Anyway, now that you're here, I'mma put you through a world of pain." She sneered.

"Quit monologing, you're like a fucking anime character." I chuckled.

Before I knew what happened, I felt a boot hit me hard in the stomach. I fell to the ground, losing my balance.

I was then grabbed by the hair and dragged to the incinerator, where they lifted me up.

I tried resisting, but it was no use. They through me in, locking the door.

"No no please let me out! HELP!" I shouted, but to no avail.

My head began to shake as the incinerator heated up.

Yes I kissed Senpai, but he was asleep, I would never confess to Senpai, I would never marry Senpai, never have sex with Senpai, never have our first children, never get jobs, never buy our first house, never argue like a couple, never go fishing with our grandkids, and never be buried in the same plot of land.

My tears had evaporated the second they hit the ground. The cramped, hot incinerator was filled with charcoal eager to ignite. My skirt was crinkling as my stockings began to burn across my skin and my shoes began to melt.

I tried to think of the first time I met Senpai, but all I could think of was how Dorama would officially kiss Senpai before I did. They would live a great, peaceful life, and I felt happy for Senpai would be with someone he loved.

And how would mom and dad think about it? Mom would surely be sad, knowing her daughter never got her Senpai, and dad would be distraught, knowing his little girl never made it past high school.

And after all that, my thoughts landed on my victims. The ones who _I had killed_. What if their lives flashed before them just before I killed them. How did Shima feel, knowing she was going against a cool blooded killer? How did Kokona feel, after what I put her through.

'Time to rest.' I thought in my head as everything became clear. 'You have been forgiven, it is time to rest.' I suddenly felt normal. Through all the smoke choking me, and my socks and skirt lighting fire, everything felt normal.

Then all of a sudden the hatch was released, and I could breathe again.

"Ayano! Ayano get up!" Shouted a girl with red hair, who lifted me out.

Everything felt much clearer. I could make out Yui lifting me out, and I felt much cooler.

After a minute I could move, and all of a sudden I felt a click in my brain.

'Back to normal' I thought. 'Focus on survival, you still need to kill Dorama.'

One tried to grab me, but I twisted his arm and tossed him in the incinerator, locked the door and turned it on.

"No! No please let me out! Ahh! Fuck you!" He began to yell while the incinerator heated.

At least he'll feel what I felt too.

we managed to run over to the gym, I picked up the buzz saw, Jerry can and my phone, and ran inside.

Yui grabbed a piece of wood near the door and placed it in between the doors.

"That won't hold them for long" I told her.

"Not trying to. Get in the tent!" She ordered.

We did, keeping quiet. The delinquint stroke in with an axe.

"Where the hell are they?" One whispered.

"Let's go. There's a good twenty five tents here, and last thing we need is one third of the school on our cases. Let's go."

"But they killed Triangle Pompadour! We can't leave!"

"Keep it down! Let's go. We'll get them later."

They left, and we had gone to sleep, to tired to do anything else.

 **Hi! Everybody! This one was longer than the last one, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy the suspense. I can't wait to show you all! Oh, and I had watched the rival introduction video, so all rivals will have the canon name. I will not change the names of Ryori or Dorama chan, so yeah. Shout out to Shirana Atsune, for being what I would consider to be a friend. I am sorry for some reason no matter what I do I can't make a new story, it glitches out whenever I try to. Thank you though! Bye!**


	15. Week 3, Friday

I tried contacting Info-Chan, but to no avail.

With no knowledge of when the CODEC would be done, I was in the dark.

Ryoba is probably right now trying to find where I am, and for all I know, Kuu Dere is spoon feeding her my location.

Then I decided to check Japan's news.

Multple reports had come up about a string of killings at Akademi high school.

My eyes shot wide. So many reports of, at least thirteen goddamn victims?!

There was only one person capable of doing this.

Ayano.

I had to get back to Japan, and stop her before we have a revamped version of Ryoba.

But how the hell would I do that? Info-Chan is offline, and I'm not going to get the money to fly back to Japan before Ryoba tracks me down.

'Stupid' I thought 'Just Stupid. Why would I ever let my entire life hang from a schoolgirl who can be paid off to do whatever.'

I checked the television to see reports that yesterday a taxi driver had disappeared, and police are struggling to find him.

All of a sudden my mind flashed back to when Ryoba took that picture of the liscence plate.

She was obviously not as sloppy as her daughter, she was causing disappearances, so people didn't flat out know she was murdered.

But I know her too well. She interrogated that poor guy.

And she knows where I live.

 **Meanwhile.**

I woke up late, feeling pain in all my joints, especially my legs.

The blanket had been stained with some of our blood from last night, and our clothes had been torn.

Yui was sleeping.

I thought about killing her, but she saved my life. I knew Yui isn't that type of person.

Maybe she did it out of her own devious intent, guilt, or if she just wanted me alive.

I shake Yui up.

"Hey, wake up, we still have school." I told her, not caring to fake my emotionless state.

"Oh no! We have school!" She shot up. "After all that happened I forgot!"

"It's fine, we still have an hour of break until school starts." I stated as I got up.

I looked down to see both of our clothes stained, torn, and overall just messed up.

"We're never going to go to school like _this."_ I stated.

"Well we don't have to go to school. We could take a sick day, I guess." Yui chuckled.

"I guess that's the only option." I said as I left the tent.

A group of kids were still sleeping, some packing, but most had left.

I checked my phone to see it was 7:20.

"Yup, you're right, not worth trying to find clothes to clean ourselves up." I looked back to Yui, who was climbing out of her tent.

"Well, Imma pack this up, then I'll meet you in the girls showers. We can't fix our clothes and our scrapes but at least we can wash the dirt off of us. Plus we need to execute your plan." Claimed Yui.

We walked over to the girls showers, careful not to alert the delinquents and start a fight.

When we got in, the entire place smelt of chlorine and water. Apparently they were planning on building a pool connecting to the showers.

"We got the entire area to ourselves!" Yui cheerfully said. It was something about Yui.

Something someone might call a friend.

And not like Kuu Dere who ditched me the second she decided she had better plans.

I had someone who would look after me, someone who was willing to kill for me.

Someone who had my back.

And that's why Yui feels like the second best thing that's happened in my life since Senpai.

We scattered to our own lockers and began to strip.

After a good minute, we were both in our under wears and bras, with our clothes nearby in case someone walks in.

I looked at Yui's legs, wich were cut and scraped, like she had fallen on pavement. Her arm had a large bruise, dirt was under her fingertips, along with dried blood that couldn't have been hers.

I stared at myself, who had long burns along my legs, bruises dotting me, places where I was seriously scraped, and a cut in my arm.

All in all we were messed up.

"I call the tub first." Yui claimed.

"Not if I get there first." I challenged her.

We paced to the tub, didn't have water in it just yet.

I set aside my clothes and began to turn the fossit, watching the warm water fill the tub to its max before shutting it off.

Me and Yui hopped in, embracing the warm water.

"You know, I've seen you following Taro Kun a couple times. Is that why you want revenge on Dorama?"

I didn't know how to respond. If she found out I was a yandere, she could piece together the clues and realize I'm the serial killer.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said trying to keep calm.

"So you're a yandere?" I froze at that.

"What? Of course not!" I scolded her.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do with a Jerry can and a freaking buzz saw!"

"I guess I am." I said, hearing my voice return to its normal, dead state.

"So that means you're the killer! Epic dude! The delinquints don't know who they're messing with!" She exclaimed.

"What!? I thought you would have been crying by now."

"No not at all! Together we can destroy this school! Fuck Dorama, you can have Senpai and we each take over the school, kill anyone in our way!"

"Look, I don't want to go shouting from the rooftops! Please we need to keep this secret."

"Of course, but now we kill those delinquints, kill Dorama, and be done!"

"Ok, but I don't want to abuse this! I only kill if nessecary!"

"Like when you killed that 7th grader, I watch the news."

"Fine."

And with that we began talking about things like, what we would do if I never met Senpai, I found out Yui had actually used to be a delinquint until she got her life straight, how my mother was the first yandere, etc.

It felt good, to just talk to someone relatable.

Yui had stated she killed a rapist in self defense once, when she was drug running. She didn't like killing, and much rather prefer someone else do it. To keep the burden of grief, to know feelings that no human should experience.

It reminded me of my time in the incinerator, when I had felt what it means to literally be at the volcano's edge, to feel all that guilt hitting me, to feel, human.

But I never felt those emotions ever again. Maybe when I am near Senpai, or chatting with Yui.

Although that was a once in a lifetime experience.

By the time we finished, about half of the water had been stained with dirt, blood, and grime.

Yui unplugged the drain and all the water began to disappear.

Then I heard a click.

I whipped my head around. Everything went quiet.

"Ayano Chan, anything wrong?" Yui asked.

"Yeah yeah, just wait up." I said as began to follow to where the sound of the noise came from.

In a blur of motion, a student in the male uniform darted out, sprinting like a madman.

He tripped in a water puddle, hitting the tile with a crack.

"Ahh shit!" He shouted, turning around to see a freaked out Yui and then locking eyes with me.

His nose was still looking good, but his forehead had a growing bruise.

"Yui, fill the tub back up." I commanded as I grabbed the student.

"Look, I'm sorry, Info Chan set me up to it! She needs panties, I saw you and took a picture! I can delete and I will I swear just let me go I'm sorry!" He frantically stated as I dragged him to the filling tub.

He kicked me in one of my bare legs, hitting straight in a wound.

But I didn't let go.

I shoved his face in the water, proceeding to drown him.

"Get the Jerry Can." I told Yui.

I heard the muffled sounds of the kid drowning, his kicking becoming more desperate, and his hands pounding on the porcelain of the tub.

Eventually he punched hard enough the porcelain gave away, letting the water pour everywhere and letting him breathe.

he gasped for air, choking frantically, his hand bleeding and throbbing where porcelain shards had been rammed into his hand.

"AAGGHH!" He shouted.

Before he could get up I slammed his face into the tub, shattering it as well as his nose.

He I then began to choke him out, his body squirming under my grip.

I felt a shocking pain in my leg. I looked down to see he grabbed a shard of porcelain and was dragging it through my leg.

He then ripped it out and began to stab me in the chest, only blocked by my arms, wich were taking most of the hits.

Soon my arms gave out and they went limp.

The boy raised his shiv up in the air, then lunged it for my neck.

I was in a blurry haze, dumbfounded over what happened.

The shiv nearly touched my neck, grazing my breasts before the shiv was thrown away.

I looked up to see Yui beating the kid with the Jerry Can senseless.

"Aghh!" She shouted as she slammed and slammed and smacked it over his head, the kid long dead, his head turning blue due to bruises, and blood dripping from his mouth and eyes.

"Fuck." She stated, exhausted.

The adrenaline wearied away and my mostly nude body went limp, bleeding everywhere.

My vision became a red haze and I felt no control over my muscles.

"Ayano! Ayano get u-" She cut out, and everything became dark.

I woke up in a dark area, unaware of where I was.

I got up, trying to look around.

Only to find it was a seriously bad idea.

Pain shot through me and I fell down.

"Don't move! You'll pull your stitches!" I heard Yui Chan say.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dude was actually a delinquint from another school, sent to teach _you_ a lesson." I was confused.

"So you're saying that they hired another kid, from another school, to kill me?" I asked.

"Well not quite. They wanted to scare and blackmail you. They hired him to take pictures of you, but he was also great in self defense. But don't worry, I hid the body. Did a Hell of a lot of cleaning and finally welded the porcelain together." She stated.

"How do you know this?"

"Info Chan. I took a panty shot of myself, and she sent it to me. Weird thing was it was sent as a letter to my locker."

"Well, it's Friday, and we need to get rid of Dorama for both of our sakes." I said, trying to stand up.

Once again, pain shot though me and I fell down.

"No, _I'm_ going to get rid of Dorama, you're going to walk me through it." She declared.

I checked the time to see it was five PM.

"Alright, I'll help you, but be careful. Update me through everything that happens." I told her.

"You're the boss." And with that she left, grabbing the Jerry Can, buzz saw, and finally putting her phone in her poket and grabbing a headset, putting it on as she walked away.

I was then left in the dark, with the light from my phone making it possible to see.

Medicine bottles and syringes from the nurse's office were scattered around, and ripped gauze pieces on the floor, while a pair of bloody gloves sat next to a can of some sort of energy drink.

I heard a ringing in my phone and looked to see it was Yui.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me. So what are we going to do?"

"Alright head on stage."

"Okay. Nobody's here yet."

"Great. Using the buzz saw, make a small cut in the firework glass."

"I like your style." She said as I heard a loud cutting sound as the glass was being cut.

"Okay, now pour the gasoline all over the stage, make sure every last drop counts."

"Done."

"Alright, head up onto the lighting and special effects area."

"Okay, now what?"

"I want you to camp out there for a bit. I know I'm leaving you in the dark but wait until the part where Dorama and Senpai kiss." I cringed at that.

And so after that me and her talked until our batteries were low.

"Okay, play is almost over, scenes cutting in now."

She switched to FaceTime, where me and her watched the last part.

"Cut the sound speaker down." I told her, now grinning madly.

The rope was cut easily and it dropped, shattering the floorboards.

Just before Senpai and Dorama kissed they jumped, looking at the hunk of metal.

The fireworks went off, though the broken glass allowed them to explode, setting the entire stage on fire.

"RUN!" Some shouted.

Senpai was staring at the fire, not doing anything, just staring.

The sound speaker had set on fire, only to explode shortly.

"Ahh! Ayano, tHis is about to go down!" Yui had shouted, I watched as the lighting stage gave away, falling down a good twenty feet.

The entire stage was gone and the feed cut out.

It was only logical that was Yui was dead.

But with the fires and explosion, Dorama had to have been dead too.

I got up, not caring about the pain, and began limping my way out.

Yui had hid me in a locked bathroom, inside the auditorium.

I crawled under, and stared at the flames watching people scream running.

Some of those people were on fire.

I walked over to the fire, to see Senpai, running for dear life.

And what had to be Dorama, on the ground, screaming due to the flames licking her face, back, chest

Dorama finally set her eyes on my, which were grinning with revenge.

I finally did it.

And she deserved it. She really did deserve it.

Dorama's skin peeled and charred as her body went limp, signaling death.

I looked up to see to my side to see Yui Rio in the flesh, walk up to me after exiting the fire escape.

"Well this day was just shitty. But at least Dorama is dead, and we can leave."

"Yeah, before this place crumples."

Senpai was long gone.

And I really wanted to go home.

I grabbed my school supplies, my backpack and finally said goodbye to Yui.

I unlocked the door to be horrified.

The entire place was broken, floor boards shattered, ran its cracked, furniture thrown around.

On one of the walls was a piece of vandalism.

"You are going to regret ever messing with us." Said a blood red colored graffiti.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the wai, I hope this chapter satisfies you. I want to release a chapter on Halloween, so you have something spooky to read. Anyway, Dorama is dead, but Ayano probably has made more enemies than allies. What happens next.**

 **Exotic Butters and Casual Bongos. That's what happens next.**


	16. Week 4, Monday

Info Chan had finished dealing with the counter hack.

"I've got some good news and some bad news." I heard Info Chan through the phone.

"Okay, good news first, I guess?" I shrugged.

"Alright, the CODEC should be finished before this week ends if everything moves smooth."

"And the bad news is?"

"You have, let's just say some new neighbors. The kind that wants you dead." Her voice turned grim.

"No."

"I'm sorry man, they spent the entire weekend finding you. Or should I say _she_."

"NO!" I litterally screamed.

All this work, those all nighters pulled off, innocent people hurt, for what?

"Look, I spent all my time trying to fix the counter hack, okay! Here, I'll book you a flight for free! Where do you want to go?"

"Japan. I need to finish something I started."

"That's suicide, but okay."

"It's not suicide. Besides, we're all going to die anyway, might as well go down in a blaze of glory."

"Alright, I'm getting a call from someone, gotta go."

And with that she cut off.

Silence.

I was walking to the couch when I was startled by a knock on the door.

When looking through their was no one.

I opened the door, only to be surprised by an all to familiar face.

"Hey, i'm your new neighbor, just wanted to-"

Ryoba cut out as she stared at me.

"Well I didn't know it would be that easy to find you." Her voice changed cold and dark.

"Hey, can you help me unpack all of our-" I looked to see Haruto looking at me with a fearful expression.

I slammed and locked the door shut.

While shoving the couch in front of the door, I grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

When I walked back into my room, I saw the fire escape exit unlocked.

It was against hotel rules to keep it locked.

But then again, for my own survival, I might as well lock it.

 **Meanwhile**

"Why won't she pick up her phone." I mumbled under my breath.

"Ayano, my favorite serial killer, what you doing today?" For living so long in the background, I could easily tell sarcasm.

And that sentence was covered in it.

"Peachy. I've tried contacting you all week long, and you just leave me in the dark like this!?"

"About that, you're not the only client I have."

"Well you could give me a heads up. Anyways, Dorama is dead, my place got trashed by delinquents, and I'm covered head to toe in stitches."

"Well, that's quite a day. Anyways, I've been meaning to talk to you, apparently Oka Ruto has been seen stalking Taro Yamada."

"What?! I'm supposed to be following him!" I shouted.

"Anyway, just take her out. Hopefully all this mess will end."

And with that she hung up.

After all this now another!? I'm going to have an aneurysm.

I got dressed and ready for school, making sure to covor up my stitches and burns.

I'll have to thank Yui later, but as for now I need to see who exactly is Oka.

When I walked downstairs, the wall were still messed up, but at least me and Yui got the graffiti cleaned and the furniture fixed.

I locked my door to see Yui waiting outside.

"Was wondering if you slipped into a coma or something." She stated.

"I'm just peachy." I told her as I walked outside.

"I know, serial killers have stress even if they are a yandere. But now you can confess to Senpai and let this all be done."

"You know Oka Ruto?"

"That wired chick who works in the Occult Club? Yeah, I know her. What about her."

"She was stalking Senpai."

"So what a little harmless stalking? Besides she follows everybody."

"HARMLESS STALKING!?" I practically yelled, throwing Yui across and holding her to a street lamp.

"If I didn't have a knife right now I'd cut your fucking tongue out!"

And with that I stormed off. How dare she think that it's okay to look at my Senpai wothout severe consequences.

But maybe she was right? What if Oka was just some psycho who thought that people here had some bad juju.

Idiot.

How much of an idiot can I get? She wants Senpai.

That whore probably wants the whole school for what I know.

When I got to school, tha mood was dark.

Ominous despair was lingering around the school, and a light fog had built up, making the entire building downcast with an eerie shade.

Some kids were solemn, sad. A group of student were literally shaking with fear.

Most weren't even at school at all.

And I reveled in it.

Some kids were weeping, to pitiful to even go to class.

Others had literally broken out laughing during class or just trying to do something to break the scilence.

Lunch time hit.

Teachers were painting the school pink to make it more calm.

Litterrally everything was so eerie it was disturbing.

And that's saying a lot.

I heard footsteps coming after me.

I turned my head and saw Yui panting.

"Just by walking you run faster than me. Hey, I'm sorry, but I wanna find out what you're going to do about Oka." She panted her sentence half way through.

"It's fine, anyway what do you think of the school right now?" I asked

"Even though the hallways are being painted pink, everything just seems gray, almost like a dull gray." She looked down onto the other side of the hallway.

"And the most beautiful thing about this setting? The fact that I caused this all." I almost laughed.

"Okay, well then. How about we burn that energy before you become one of those kids in art class who won't stop laughing."

"So just how will I burn that energy?" I smirked.

"A race. You and me, to the other side of the hallway."

"Your on."

We both began sprinting down the hallway.

Yui laughed as she passed me.

I could not let her win. What would Senpai think of a slow, miserable girl?

Senpai.

All of a sudden my thoughts filled with him, and I passed Yui easily.

Then it all came crashing down.

I saw a student down the hallway, and last thing I wanted was to apologize to some brat.

I spun around and crashed into Yui,and fell down with a thud.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Yui asked, but there was a small smirk growing on her face.

"I'm fine." I told her.

But when air moved my right arm, pain shot through me.

"You, didn't pull a stitch, did you?"

"I thought you said you had woven it so it won't fall off unless cut. Besides, that's my left _shoulder,_ my right arm hurts."

"Well then you probably pulled it out of your socket. Get the nurse to pop it back in."

A group of students all rushed past us. Some looked scared, almost afraid of what they might see.

"Alright, I'll go check this thing out, go!"

With that we split up, Yui being consumed by the swarm of kids.

When I got to the nurse the door was hanging open, and no one was inside.

'lousy discount nurse.' I thought to myself.

I opened a cabinet to find a bottle of pain killers.

I opened them, and put two in my mouth, and pulled my arm back.

Pain.

Pain was all that I felt.

It vibrated through my body as my arm went back into it's socket.

'Should have waited for the pain killers to kick in.' I thought.

But that didn't matter now.

I walked to see what everyone wanted to see.

I knew where I was going as the closer I got, the horrible attempts at whispering, screams, and cries became louder.

A crowd of both teachers and students were in the hallway, the guidance counselor was there, so was the nurse.

I shoved people out of the way to get a good look.

A kid wearing Occult robes was hanging from a noose tied to a sprinkler.

Multiple Occult member were on the floor crying.

One simply went blank, just staring not at anything in particular, she just scanned the area, looking for something.

Then her eyes locked with mine.

We stood there for minutes that felt like hours. Something about this girl felt like she knew my secret.

When the cops arrived, there was no use trying to do anything.

A note was found in his pocket claiming that he loved Dorama, she never paid attention to him but now that she was dead he was lost.

As I walked out of school for the day, I saw that girl approach me.

"What? First you stare at me creepily, now you approach me creepily? Is everything about you have to be creepy?!" I snapped at her.

The girl looked like she was about to cry, but it's not like I care.

"I'm sorry I felt a dark aura around you. I wanted to know if you and wanted to join the Oc-Occult Club. You know, after what happened.

She began crying. I will never understand why people cry. Empathy, sympathy, just plain sadness?

Or is it out of embarrassment, self-preservation and fear?

"I'll join." I told her.

I "You will! Oh my gosh no one ever joins!" She litterrally jumped in excitement.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked her.

"Why I'm the club leader, Oka Ruto! And you're?"

She is Oka.

It would be so easy to strangle her right now. But with all these witnesses, it would be a one way ticket to being thrown in jail.

"Ayano." I told her.

"Okay Ayano Chan! I don't have the admission forms right now but come to the Occult Club tomorrow and you should be able to sign up." Her voice was much more happy.

I began walking home, when I noticed Senpai. But what had to be a good twenty meters away was Oka, staring dreamily at him.

Out of instinct I walked over to her.

I grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the ground then ran before she noticed me.

"Stupid delinquent! You always keep harassing me! Go away!" She shouted.

Oka then went to her actual home.

I opened the door to my house, got changed into something comfy, and took a nap until midnight.

 **Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to upload these things. But I hope you guys like this chapter! A bit shorter than the last but hey, what can you do? I honestly didn't have Oka really plannned, since she is my favorite rival. I don't know if I want to kill her though. Anyway bye!**


	17. Week 4, Tuesday

I stood staring at my front door, pistol in hand.

I had stayed there for three hours straight.

Ryoba was no doubt trying to find a way in.

Then the window creaked

My head spun around to see the barricaded fire escape window being shaken violently

I turned my gun in the direction of the window.

Last thing I wanted was to pull a false alarm, but if Ryoba was there, I could kill her no problem.

She was taking a huge risk.

I peered through to see a shadowy figure leap from the fire escape to it's room.

Too damn slow.

I sat back on my seat and aimed at the door again.

This was a deadly game of peekaboo, and I did not want to see her.

 **Meanwhile**

I had gotten to the school, but everything felt as though I wasn't allowed in.

Me and Yui were wandering the halls, talking about how to kill Oka.

We had to stick together, especially since now students adopted the rule of two or more people in the hallway at any given time less you want to be scrutinized with extreme prejudice and accused of being the killer.

"Killing Oka will be hard with the cameras and now the buddy system, but if we work together we can eliminate her with ease." Yui had stated.

"I will never underestimate a rival again. I nearly died dealing with Dorama."

"True, but hey, if we capture her off guard, or when she's stalking Senpai, we can kill her with no effort."

"Well with what happened yesterday she's probably too phased to do anything today."

"Maybe we could get her expelled?"

"Actually, I know a way we can kill her without even touching her."

"And how would that be?"

"Oka probably has a lot going on in her life, so if we can spread rumors about her, gossip and bully her, then maybe she would do the killing for us because she's going to kill herself!"

"You're like an evil genius!"

"It's a profession"

"Well then, let's get on with it!"

I wandered the hallways for another minute before replying. After Dorama, the thought of killing someone had rattled my brain.

I had won that battle, but I still hurt a lot.

We devised a plan to kill Oka. Info Chan had told us that she found something really bad about Oka, a dark secret. But the evidence was written on paper, and is somewhere in the guidance counselor's office. We would continue our plan from there.

It was lunch time.

"Alright, now's our chance." Yui had explained to me as the bell rang.

"I'll stand guard while you find it." We walked over.

The guidance counselor had folders about every student in this school, from me to Senpai.

We walked towards the door at a brisk pace, not wanting to waste anytime.

"Okay, Info Chan said the guidance counselor should be on her lunch break, so let's get a move on."

Yui had dropped her bag and leaned against the wall adjacent to the office. She then pulled out her phone, pretending to play a game.

I lightly turned the knob to the green door.

No one inside.

I moved in, returning the door to it's last position.

As I walked in, my eyes caught everything in the room. I scanned the shelves until I landed on the student's shelves.

My eyes skimmed through every one.

They were all organized by homeroom teacher.

Problem was, I had no idea whose teacher was Oka's

I pulled my phone out to call Info Chan.

Seconds turned to minutes as I waited.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice.

"What took you so long?"

"None of your business"

"What homeroom teacher is Oka's?"

"Dunno. I'll find it out, if you give me a panty shot."

"I don't have time for this." I hung up.

I began skimming through all homerooms, until I landed on Oka's.

Then the door creaked.

I turned my head to see Yui.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The counselor is coming! You need to move! Now!"

Oh Crap.

Then I remembered Oka was in the same home room as Senpai.

I pulled out a file and there she was.

My eyes darted through to find a window in the room. I ran to it, and opened it only to see the two story drop.

It was daunting, but it wouldn't kill me.

I grabbed onto the edge, closed the window and fell back first as I had nothing to land on.

That wasn't how I expected to land, I wand to go feet first so my uniform won't be messed up. I grabbed the cloth and looked over to see some green and brown stains from the dirt.

Well, it was worth it.

I ran back inside and started looking for Yui. I soon located her back at the guidance counselor's office.

"Alright! let's check this out." Yui ad stated.

Then the bell rang.

"Meet up at my place after school? we can sort through all this."

"Alright, but I can't wait to see what this has!"

I ran through math class, eager to get out.

The bell rang, and I made a bee-line for my house.

Many students stayed to chat, but more students than ever headed home early.

my sadistic side privately enjoyed the sight of people scared of me.

I opened my door, set my bag down, pulled out the file, and went to my bed.

I sat there, staring into space, procrastinating to myself that I should get comfortable.

After a while, I got into my pajamas and sat on my bed, blitzing through my home work.

It seemed like forever that Yui was taking, and when I looked out my window it was dark.

'Something's not right' I told myself. Yui would never be late, not for something as important as this.

I grabbed the knife mom left me, and put on my school uniform, to look slightly less weird than walking in my pajamas.

I then grabbed my phone, and pulled up Info Chan's number.

While locking the door, I began to call Info Chan.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know what happened to Yui Chan? She was supposed to meet me at my house."

"Do you have a panty shot?"

"Really? Can you just tell me now, so I'm not going out in the dark here!"

"Sorry, but I can't really do anything unless you have panty shots! I'm tying to run a business here!"

I growled under my breath. "Well you might just lose a supplier, right here, right now."

Info Chan laughed. " Oh really?! You think your so special. What makes you think I wont just blackmail another student and get another supplier then?"

"Because I'm more efficient, and if you replace me, I'll hunt him down, murder him, and then you'll blackmail another one, and I'll kill him, and so on and so on until I reach you."

"Are you really threatening me?! I have connections all over Japan! What makes you think I won't just hire an assassin to take you down.

"Because you know I could take him down."

"Oh please, you nearly died twice trying to kill a teenage girl! You have some really bravery to attempt to kill a highly trained mercenary! Of course there is a fine line between bravery, and stupidity."

"And you, Info Chan, have just crossed that line. Don't think I won't be looking for you, and I'll know you sent someone to take me out, because of what you told me right now. Better rethink your choices."

She hung up.

I then set out for Yui Chan's house, thinking about the conversation with Info Chan on my way.

It took me a couple of minutes before I got there, and the door was swung open.

The outside was fine, but on the inside, burns, scratches, and blood all over the place told a gruesome story.

A blood trail led to another room. I entered there,almost slipping on the fresh blood.

And in the middle of the kitchen, was a mangled, charred body of a delinquent.

I searched the house for Yui, finding nothing but more blood and a finder on the floor.

How the hell it got there or who's finger it was, I'll never know.

I began to wonder if Yui had been murdered and they hid the body until I noticed some movement from the back of my eye.

My head spun around to see the bloodied delinquent stand up with no evident pain.

Then I realized, blood has a more pungent smell.

This was a trap.

Set for me.

I pulled my knife out and easily murdered the person, only to be hit on the side of my head with a brick.

My head was dazed, and I could faintly see delinquents, armed with machetes, bats, and pipes.

I cleared my head and ran threw the window, knocking down the delinquent who threw the rock at me.

After only a small injection, he began to shake violently, and I left him to die.

"Hey, Get her!"

I felt a searing pain in my shoulder, and turned to see the machete had sliced my shoulder.

I was a blur of motion, running through them, while in our heated fight the grass of Yui's backyard turned red.

They were much stronger than me, and there were more of them, but their weapons were horrible, to long, to exaggerated.

I managed to knock out the person with the machete, but was soon backed up into a fence. I began swinging my knife violently, cutting grass, even myself trying to keep the other two back.

Then my arm began to get tired.

I was tired, the only thing keeping me awake was my adrenaline high, but that wouldn't last long.

I began looking at someway to get away from them, but the longer I waited the closer they got.

Then I realized that I could simply climb the fence up to the neighbor's yard. I grabbed the fence and pulled myself up to safety, only to be grabbed then thrown to the ground violently.

That wouldn't work. Then the pipe hit my arm. It hurt a lot.

Soon the two delinquents had began to repeatedly slam their weapons into me, laughing like maniacs the whole way.

"This is for Pompadour!" One shouted.

"Yeah!" they began to laugh hysterically hitting me like I wasn't even human.

By that time my legs gave out. The pain was blistering, and I simply slumped and accepted my death. While my nose was bleeding, my eyes were crying. Crying of that same feeling back in the incinerator. The bat had slammed into what I could only assume to be my lung, and I coughed up blood.

"HEY! I THINK SHE LIKES IT WHEN YOU HIT HER THERE!" They had began to shout, drunk on victory.

They had tamed the beast. Slain the monster that ruled Akademi high. Then it became clear.

The delinquents were smart enough to set this trap, they knew to call the cops.

But they didn't. They wanted revenge.

My heart felt broken. They had moved to my head, where everything hurt twenty times more.

But I didn't move. I shook my body, tried doing anything, but part of me wanted this to end. The fighting, the struggle, the guilt. I wanted it to stop.

I wanted the pain to stop.

During the hits, I had questioned my motives. All for Senpai?! What has Senpai done for me? he doesn't deserve me.

And I certainly don't deserve him.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!"

The pain stopped.

I thought I was dead, and I wished they had hit harder. Hard enough to fracture the skull and kill me.

But he didn't kill me, and I was stuck here. I began clearing my mind, trying to pinpoint my goal. Find out what the hell is going on, figure out where Yui is, kill Oka, and make Senpai love me.

I'd be lying if I said that this would be easy.

I looked up to see military boots, right next to my face.

"Oh great, now you broke her." I heard a female voice, harsh and full of authority.

No response for a solid minute.

"Alright, fine, take her in the car, and put some cuffs on her will you?" I recognized that voice as the leader of the delinquents.

I passed out only a couple seconds after that.

My head hurt like hell when I woke up, and pain was blistering throughout my entire body. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in a cage dangling from the ceiling. It seemed to be in some sort of abandoned garage, with a surveillance camera watching me from a distance.

But there was another person in the suspended cage.

Yui was in the corner, her hair unfurled and sprawled out, and she looked like death ran over her. But that was only her eyes. The rest of her body looked fine.

"Hey, Ayano, glad to see your awake!"She said.

"Where are we anyway?" I began looking around.

"The delinquent's jail, that's where. I used to come here often, you know? I still know the layout like the back of my hand." She began looking around, nostalgia written on her face.

"You don't look so good, though." Yui said as she shifted over to look at me better.

My school outfit was barely an outfit. torn, bloodied, and ripped, it wasn't going to be good for going to school. My face hurt, and bruises covered it. My legs were cut, and my stitches looked loose, as though they would unravel at any moment. I tied them back, receiving a lot of pain from my chest and leg.

"I don't know how we got into this but we need to get out, and fast." I told Yui.

"Not just that, they're going to take us out tomorrow, or at least you will be, and you'll be thrown into the coliseum." Yui told me.

"And that would be?"

"A place where delinquents fight each other for practice or to settle deals, and where enemies are thrown in, usually to be massacred by a group of delinquents for their own enjoyment."

"Sounds just like my place." I laughed, earning a sharp pain in my chest from it.

I lied down on the metal floor, tired from everything that happened today.

Yui also lied down, and we moved towards each other for warmth.

I went to sleep, cold and uncomfortable, but not because of my predicament, but the fear that Oka could confess to Senpai any moment.

Senpai. Oh how I wish he was here, it would make everything much more comfortable, make everything easier.

But i'd have to bunk with Yui, seeing as I had no other choice.

I closed my eyes and drifted into the world of sleep.

 **Hey guys! Wow, it has been forever! I've been suffering from a severe case of writer's block, unable to write anything! Literally I only wrote about half a sentence a day. I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you haven't abandoned me yet!**


End file.
